The Forever Rose Parts I, II, and III
by Switchy
Summary: Well, I was going to let terrie write part three, but she's finally got up her muses and is writing her own story, so I've decided to continue! PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned the labyrinth, I wouldn't be writing one of these.  
  
Summary: I'm so not gonna tell you!  
  
She had been tossing and turning for hours.  
  
"Why are you tormenting me? I solved your hell hole! Stop!" she said angrily. Sarah knew she wouldn't sleep that night. She walked over to her closet and randomly grabbed the first long sleeve thing she found. It was her dress she rehearsed in three days ago in the park. She pulled it over her thin slip. She let her chocolate hair tumble down, pulling up half of it. She opened her door and crept silently from her room and down the stairs, skipping the one creaky step. She walked to the door and slipped on her off-white sandals. She opened the door. CREAK!!!!!!!!! She slipped out the door  
  
"DAMMIT!" she whispered fiercely. She had walked right into something, or someone. She tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth, the man pulled her by the waist out onto the small yard. Before she could speak, he covered her with his cape. When he removed it, she was in the park.  
  
"I swear to God Jar-" She was cut off again by the glove.  
  
"If you value your life, do not mention that name." the man said "I am not HIM, I am his brother Kindari. My brother asked me not to interfere, but the idiot doesn't realize the danger he's in. He's tried to kill himself repeatedly Sarah!" She pushed him away.  
  
"You're telling me that you dragged me form my home n the middle of the night to tell me that arethjay is in danger. What's more, you actually think I care!? Damn, faes are slow. Let me bring you up to speed. Jareth hates me, I hate him. He tried to kill me. Now you're telling me that I should give a damn?" She laughed. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Listen here Sarah. Welcome to real life. You wanted adventure, it's too late to turn back now. Here aboveground, assassins are searching for you. Had I not taken you, you would have died. He loves you Sarah, more than life itself, and I saved him from suicide. You do care about him, whether you wish to admit it or not." She opened her mouth to remark, but he stopped her. "Don't argue, we don't have time! Later perhaps. He is destroying the labyrinth and himself, but you can stop him. I don't care about your will or what you want, because I am not like Jareth. I will not fulfill your childish dreams. You're famous for destroying the Golden Age of the underground. When you refused him, he, as much as an immortal can, died. He tried suicide to relieve himself of rejection. How do you feel now Princess Sarah?" he sneered. He saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't care." She said firmly, but she knew it wasn't true. Kindari rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why can mortals never see what's right there!" he thought. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Calm down Sarah. The assassins who are looking for you are from the neighboring kingdoms. For some odd reason, the idea of killing you made them think that the Golden Age wouldn't be over. They think you want Jareth dead, so you have to die first." She looked at him.  
  
"Then go ahead, kill me. It's not like I care anyhow." She said.  
  
"Sarah, with you back here, Jareth will surely perk up at least a little. Never say those words to him though. EVER!" he emphasized.  
  
"here?"  
  
"Oh yes, we're back in the labyrinth." A castle surrounded by the Goblin city and the labyrinth was far in view. She noticed that large holes were missing. Just gone.  
  
"Jareth is destroying it. You have to help him." He said gently.  
  
"I don't have to do anything." She snapped. A look of annoyment crossed Kindari's face. "But I suppose if it means not getting myself killed by neighboring kingdoms or what not, I guess I'll go talk to him. But he'll just kill me won't he?" Kindari laughed.  
  
"Oh the oversized goblin tried to kill you, but do you know why he let the door give out? Because you can't kill someone you're in love with."  
  
"Another thing. I am 16. Don't expect me to fawn all over him, even if I might like him a little bit. I do have morals." She said firmly.  
  
'Fine. I won't rush anything that'll happen in due time." He smiled at her, and gave her a hug. "I'm sending you to the castle. Thank you, but help him by any means necessary. If he throws a crystal at you, just hold up your hand and it'll stop. Remember, by any means necessary. She rolled her eyes and found herself at the castle door.  
  
Hey, how do you like the rewrite?  
  
PLEASE do me a huge favor! Can you read the story  
  
The wanderers.  
  
Pen name: Ravyn and Aurora  
  
I'm writing a novel with Kalasin Summerbreeze. It's really unique, and we'd like a few opinions on it. It's not labyrinth, but it's fantasy, and it's like I said, good, or so we think.  
  
PLEASE do me that small favor. I'm grounded right now, so I really gotta go. Anyway, bye! 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth. I have said the words that REALEASE ALL HELL!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! No, just kiddin. I really do own the labyrinth. In this story at least. Here is chapter 2 rewritten. Actually, I lost my first two chapters, and I had the rest of my story in a spiral, so I wrote them again, but I reread my very long story, and the original first chapters are the only ones that'll work. ^_^ Bear with me here!  
  
She found herself in front of the castle door. She tried to push it open, but it weighed a ton. And there was no Ludo to be found.  
  
"Great Kindari! Why couldn't you have sent me in the castle!" she whispered, or as much as one can whisper when pissed off.  
  
"Because Kindari can't break my security spell. Hello again Sarah." She flinched at the sound of his voice. She was spun around quickly with her arms pinned at her sides. His touch, even gloved, sent chills up her spine. He dropped her arms.  
  
:Not that I could move them anyhow.:  
  
"Um..hi?" she stuttered. She gulped at how close he was.  
  
:How could I have forgotten how scared of him I am? Damn!"  
  
"Won't you come in? We musn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." He said coolly.  
  
"Uh....sure. why not." He twisted a hand and a crystal appeared. Immediately, they were in his throne room. He leaned back on his throne and looked at her with interest. His eyes were burning into her flesh. She stood there for a few minutes, then began looking around the room.  
  
"It's nicer then before. Where are the goblins?" she asked quietly, then looked at him.  
  
"In the city sleeping. They're only allowed in the castle when I permit it." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Oh." She said quickly, feeling a bit stupid. A picture of kinderi flashed in her mind. She turned sharply to face him. "Why are people trying to kill me? Did you ask them to because you didn't?" his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Who is trying to kill you? And I have not ordered an assassination for the past 200 years." He said.  
  
"Kindari told me that your neighboring kings think that by killing me the golden age will stay. He also said they thought I wanted you dead. I don't though."  
  
"Oh, and what brought out this sudden change of heart. Not 72 hours ago you destroyed me, despite my offers." He said coldly. She sat on the ground, seeing as no chairs were offered. "What else did Kindari tell you?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" she said firmly.  
  
"Sarah I am a king, and you would do well to remember it. I will get this assassination solved." He looked away from her.  
  
"Now, since you seem to be finished, I'll answer your question. Kindari told me that you didn't hate me. And don't you dare laugh at me either. I know I wanted a villain, but I also wanted a hero. You weren't exactly the hero I had in mind." She said, blushing a bit.  
  
"If you mean a knight in shining armor, no never. What exactly did Kindari tell you?" he said. A chair rose from the castle floor facing Jareth. He motioned for her to sit there. She got up with unconscious grace and sat in the comfortable chair.  
  
"A bit about my being famous here for destroying the golden age, my being a selfish bitch, you trying for a suicide to get away from me, why you didn't kill me. I think that sums it up. Oh and the assassination crew." She said a bit sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Of course she wouldn't card why he saved her. She's just that heartless mortal.  
  
"Oh did he. Hmm..."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt your train of thought, but can I go now? Home I mean?"  
  
"No, you are my prisoner, and you will stay however long I decide.' He smirked at her dropped jaw. "No, not that kind of prisoner. I don't plan on killing you, but you are confined to my kingdom unless I give you the power to leave. I will send you home when I deem necessary."  
  
"But what about you Jareth?" she interrupted. "Will you keep trying to kill yourself and your kingdom because of me? I'm not leaving you like this. Not with you loathing me. What do you think I am?" silence hung in the air. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern." He said coldly. "Now why do you care?"  
  
"Because I care about you!" she said frantically "and it is my business when I'm the cause of it! You were the villain, I was the heroine. I did what I had to do despite any feelings for you I might have had!" Slowly, she stood up and stepped towards him. She brushed her lips against his.  
  
:Something about him. I don't know what it is. I can't believe I just did that.: she pulled away from him and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
Hey this is the end of chapter 2! Jareth, sing a song.  
  
Jareth: You remind of the babe.  
  
WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT BABE  
  
Jareth: The babe with the power.  
  
I AM THE BABE WITH THE POWER! WHO ARE YOU SEEING BEHIND MY BACK!  
  
Jareth: Lintrayel, it's just a song. I wrote it a long time ago because kids laughed at it.  
  
Oh.  
  
Jareth: Your stupidity amazes me at times.  
  
*Lintrayel uses her magical author abilities to make Jareth wear.. a tight pair of hot pink pants and a shirt covered in roses. His fingernails are painted pink.  
  
Lol. You look like an old lady.  
  
*Jareth waves his hand and he's in a pair of tight ass black pants. I walk over to him.  
  
Um...that's a bit better.  
  
*He kisses me. I kiss him back.  
  
Well, I gotta go, I've got a date with Orlando Bloom... then legolas at 4, and wait, didn't I have a date with Roux from Chocolat.. oh yeah, that's at 6, then I'll see you again Jareth.  
  
Jareth: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*He waves a hand and a crystal appears, then Orlando, Legolas, and Roux appear.  
  
Jareth: Stay away from MY girlfriend. She saw ME before she saw YOU losers!  
  
Orlando: ummmm....no, she thinks I'm hotter.  
  
Roux: Dude, you had a Mohawk. Those are so old  
  
Orlando: Well you have LONG GREASY HAIR!  
  
Legolas: I resent that comment.  
  
ME: But out of all of ya, I think I like my Legolas best.  
  
Jareth/Orlando/Roux: WHAT! KILL LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Legolas pulls out his bow and arrow.  
  
ME: You guys better watch out, I've seen his movie a million times, and not once has he missed.  
  
*The guys all glare at me, and Legolas slides an arm around my waist.  
  
Legolas: Let's go Lintrayel.  
  
ME: I thought you loved Kalasin...  
  
Legolas: No............. That was so last year.  
  
(Sorry mandi couldn't resist)  
  
I'll date you other guys later!"I call out to them as we get on a horse and ride away  
  
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW. Bye.  
  
I love reviews. Please review.  
  
And please do me a gigantic favor. I joined with Kalasin (hehehe) to create a novel. We are writing it, and it's called the wanderers.  
  
Go under search. Type in  
  
Ravyn and Aurora.  
  
Click on the first one.  
  
PLEASE READ OUR STORY! There's only one right now, but we're working on it. We have about 8 chapters, but mandi has a crappy computer. Hehehe, I mean Kalasin has a crappy computer.  
  
SORRY ABOUT BLOWING YOUR COVER MANDI I mean KALASIN!  
  
Bye!  
  
Oh, and here's a rose to all of you readers and future readers.  
  
@----------- 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Jareth just sat there.  
  
"Why did I just sit there? I cold have at least enjoyed that." He thought to himself.  
  
"Why did you do that?' he said softly.  
  
"I.I don't know. I'm sorry." She answered.  
  
"Very well. Your apology is accepted. Come, I'll show you to your room." He got up and walked past her. She was so confused.  
  
"I just kissed the man and what does he say? I don't think I'll ever understand him. Or even come close to it." She thought. She ran up behind him, but stayed a few feet behind him out of fear.  
  
"The castle is your home now. You may go anywhere you wish except the silver doors. Two reasons. One, behind one of the doors are my personal chambers. Two, the other will drop you in the dungeon. Also, if you need anything, just say my name. These are your chambers. If any goblins get in your way, kick them or threaten them. Though I will not take any of your threats seriously, they will respect you as if you were my queen."  
  
He opened the doors they had stopped at and she stepped in. The room was right out of a faerie tale, beautiful and luxurious. Her eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you." He didn't mind. He in turn hugged her close. He kissed her lightly, then deepened it, but pulled back, knowing she wasn't ready.  
  
"Until we meet again Sarah." He bowed and took off. She watched him with a dazed expression until he turned out of sight. She closed the doors and fell asleep. She woke up and saw a single rose. Next to it was a card written in elegant black lettering.  
  
Sarah, In front of any guests I may have you must act as if you care for me, almost as if you were my fioncee. It shouldn't be anything more then a kiss here or there. I don't think you will have a hard time acting it out. Call me if I am needed or wanted.  
  
Jareth  
  
"He think's I'll have to act! He's gotta be crazy. I do care about him." She said to herself. "If you're watching me Jareth, I'm not kidding.' She laughed, and picked up the rose and brought it to her nose.  
  
"I wonder if he knew that roses are my favorite flower. Probably not." Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on her door.  
  
"Come in." she called. A handsome young man appeared. He had sun blond hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. She had to admit, he was gorgeous.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Sarah. Jareth wishes to know if you'd be accompanying him on our ride?" he said. His voice was deep and rich with the same accent as Jareth.  
  
"I suppose so. Could you take me to wherever he is? I don't know my way around here." She asked uncertainly. He smiled at her, and she blushed.  
  
"Of course Lady Sarah." He said. He offered her his arm. He looked like a ranger, clad in green and brown. He had on riding boots of a dark brown leather.  
  
"Thank you..?"  
  
"Lord Anton, Lady Sarah."  
  
"Thank you Lord Anton." She smiled, got up and took his arm. He led her down the hallway and turned a few times. Soon we saw Jareth. He nodded at her, acknowledging she was there.  
  
"Thank you." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Well Anton, I'd like a quiet ride, maybe through the Enchanted Forest." Anton let Sarah's arm loose and walked outside.  
  
"I heard you Sarah, and you're welcome. How did you know I was watching you?"  
  
"Easy Jareth. You wanted to see my reaction. That and anyone can sense when they're being watched. And I meant what I said."  
  
"Sarah, 16 years isn't enough to limit yourself to one man, especially me. I will get violently jealous if you were to ever wish to be with another. This isn't to offend you, but you are still a child."  
  
"I'm sure those were your thoughts three days ago when you offered me the world. Jareth, you are the one I will never understand. But, no matter how much of a pain you are to me, I care about you all the same." She smiled at him and followed Anton. Outside he had two horses, one penny colored and one chocolate. Anton as petting the copper one.  
  
"Jareth will ride alone. He said that you would ride with me. Are you alright with that?' she nodded. She walked over to him smiling.  
  
"How do I get on?" she laughed nervously. He smiled. Jareth walked up behind them to the grey horse. Anton lifted her by her hips onto the copper horse. His touch was gentler then Jareth's and she melted at it. Jareth just smirked.  
  
"Such a child she still is. Flirting with the king of the next kingdom already." He thought rolling his eyes. Anton jumped up behind her, and sensing her nervousness, gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
  
  
Legolas: Anton sounds a lot like me.  
  
Yes, he is your duplicate in every way, except he is way stupider. You're better my love.  
  
Legolas: I thought so.  
  
Even so, he's still hot.  
  
Legolas: but you have me.  
  
Yes, but he's still hot.  
  
Legolas goes off and pouts.  
  
Oh my love what is your problem? It's not like I'd date him or anything.  
  
I walk over to him and give him a kiss that he reacts to by wrapping his arms around my waist like an iron band.  
  
K, you gys can leave now. I'll update wheneva!  
  
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 


	4. Default Chapter 4

"Lady Sarah, I swear, I'll not let any harm come to you. My word as a forester." He said. "That and lord Jareth would have my head." Sarah giggled.  
  
"Should I lean either way so I'm not blocking your view?" she asked.  
  
"Just lean back and you'll be fine. Shall we depart Lord Jareth?"  
  
Jareth nodded and kicked his horse. Anton did the same, but put an arm around Sarah's waist to hold her on. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She noticed his muscular figure as he held her tightly. She tried, but couldn't tear her eyes from him. He looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Lady Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but please, just Sarah. Jareth warned me that everyone would treat me like a queen, but to be honest, formality bites.' He laughed.  
  
"Well then Sarah, you can just call me Anton. You prove less conceited then Jareth made you out to be. He mentioned a babe named Toby, enlighten me?"  
  
"Well, about three days ago.." she went on and told the tale. "And since I've come back, he's told me I am but a child. He doesn't care about me, he just wants a trophy to prove he can have anything when he wants. Did I do wrong to leave him?' she asked. Anton thought for a moment.  
  
"Sarah, he calls you a child because you are who knows how many years younger then he is, but he's wrong. You knew better then to sacrifice an innocent life for his happiness, but the question now is do you love him?" Sarah shook her head.  
  
"He changes too much. He can be wise, cruel, or mocking. Only one kind gesture has he done for me, and that is a single red rose. It was beautiful. I don't think that it's a love thing though. I know that the relationship isn't going anywhere at the moment."  
  
"So you're saying I have a chance?' he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him, but accidentally met his lips. His were warm and loving though, unlike Jareth's who always had to be controlling, dominent. She brought up a hand to his face, holding it gently.  
  
"Was that a good enough answer?" she said softly. He kissed her neck and growled. "I'll take that as a yes." She put her and down on his arm. Jareth had listened to the whole thing. He slowed his horse down to a walk, as did Anton. 


	5. Default Chapter 5

Alright. This is an hour and a half's worth of typing, so be grateful. GIMME REVIEWS!!  
  
Disclaimer; yea yea yea. Yes. Whatever  
  
"Anton, would you mind entertaining Sarah for a while. I have a bit of business to attend to." Jareth said. Anton kissed her forehead.  
  
"Of course Jareth." He said. Jareth nodded and glared at Sarah, then turned his steed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, that works to our advantage." Sarah said quietly. Anton nodded.  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk through my kingdom, the Enchanted Forest?" he added.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Yah!" he said firmly, and he patted the neck of the copper colored mare and they galloped across the field. At the edge of the forest, Anton slowed to a halt.  
  
"Jareth's kingdom is the labyrinth. In a way, this is like my labyrinth. No harm will come to you here Sweet Sarah. I will fall before you."  
  
"I trust you. I don't even really know you, but I trust you with my life." She said simply. He hopped off, then reached up for her. Her foot got caught, and she fell on him. His face was inches from hers.  
  
"sorry." She said, blushing. She looked down, but didn't let go of him. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. His hand trailed to the side of her face. He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Don't be. First time on a horse?" he asked? She nodded. "When you're with me, there'll be a lot of firsts." He swept her off of her feet.  
  
"Shall we?" Sarah nodded again. He started walking in. About ten minutes in, she saw jungle cines hanging from trees of dark gold. The leaves let little sunlight in, and it was a beautiful sight. He noticed her looking at them. He set her down on a small clear piece of ground. He took out his sword from it's sheath, grabbed a cine, and sliced it at the bottom. He tugged it a bit, to be sure it was strong. He backed up as far as he could while holding it, and Sarah looked at him as if he were insane. He took a running start and jumped, swinging on the vine.  
  
"Watch out!" she cried. He was headed for a tree, a particularly tall one. Just as he was about to hit it, he swung his feet and pushed off the tree. He jumped down in front of Sarah, whose jaw was dragging on the ground and eyes were wide at his little stunt.  
  
"Really, it's fun. Would you like to try??" she snapped out of her little trance and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"Thought so. Alright, climb up about 5 feet and when you get up to that height, wrap the vine around you hand. I'll be right below you." He said. She pouted exaggeratedly.  
  
"No Fair! Why can't I be on the bottom?" she said spitefully. He smiled at her.  
  
"Two reasons. One, there has to be a bit of weight at the bottom, you weigh about nothing. I could've walked for miles just holding you. Two, I'm king in this forest and I say so." He teased. She glared at him playfully. He laughed and kissed her. She smiled, and climbed up the long green vine.  
  
"good. Ready, here we go." He took off running and jumped off of the forest floor. She screamed in both delight and terror as she swung on a huge plant. Anton flew off of the bottom.  
  
"Anton!!" she screamed.  
  
Hey, this is the end of this cpater. I lied in the beginning. This isn't an hour and a half. I started typing this up last night, I forgot about it when I started talking to people Anyway. I have this entire story done, and I'm starting a sequel. I don't know if I should post the sequel when I finish typing this though, only because you guys probably wn't like it. This isn't much of a cliff hanger is it?  
  
Jareth: Just can it and get going.  
  
Are you jealous cutesy wootsey? That you lost your dear little saraH?  
  
Jareth: Why should I be jealous? I'm going to..  
  
SHUT UP NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!  
  
Jareth; hahaha. That's great. You. Hurt me? Lol  
  
I could you know. I could go date legolas or Orlando again.  
  
Jareth: yeah right.  
  
You're right. I know that. Anyway, bye readers. I know this isn't that good of a humorous little episode, but hey, I tried. 


	6. Default Chapter 6

Disclaimer; yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Ok, I'm getting this chapter as long as I can. I need you guys to know something about all of my stories. I know you guys want updates and stuff, but I can't do this and school. I'm hoping to get an update every 4 to 5 days. If it's any sooner, then I didn't have homework or projects. So since today's Sunday, and I finished my homework, then I can do a bit of typing. Where did I leave off?  
  
Ahh yes...  
  
"ANTON!" She screamed. He was flying through the air, and landed in a kapok tree on a large wide branch. He smirked at her.  
  
"And you were worried." He teased. She glared at him, still swinging back and forth on the vine.  
  
"Well, in my normal mortal life, I wouldn't even be swinging on this vine, much less watch my boyfriend safely fly off of it and land in a tree!" she shrieked. He laughed.  
  
""Sarah, my kingdom is my territory. I respect it, it respects me. I am as safe in this forest as Jareth in his labyrinth." He called out.  
  
"And how the hell do I get down?" she questioned. He smirked again. "NO! No way in hell! Anton, I absolutely refuse!" she shrugged.  
  
"I suppose we could get you down the simple way." He said, sighing exaggeratedly  
  
"You mean the Sarah-won't -die-way." She shot back. She watched him climb down the tree. He hopped off at the bottom. He walked over to the swinging vine and caught it.  
  
"Sarah, jump." He said, stepping a few feet away from the steady vine. She looked down, laughed nervously, then shook her head.  
  
"Wellk, if you don't think you can do it.." He challenged.  
  
"Damn you! I can do it." She said.  
  
"Prove it Sarah, Jump." He said rationally. She glared at him, knowing he was jst messing with her mind, then let go off the vine. She noticed her white dress was glowing as she fell. She looked down, saw the rate at which she was falling, then closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to die." She said simply. The glow grew in brightness, and she felt herself moving, but not down. She looked around. She was floating, hovering in the air towards Anton. She stopped a few inches above him, then fell right into his arms.  
  
"You have got to be more trusting Sarah. How many times have I said no harm will come to you?" she smiled weakly. "Now tell me, how was that for a first date?" She laughed.  
  
"Anything but typical. And you will find I'm not a typical girlfriend."  
  
"I am not particularly attracted to typical women. They gossip, sew, and cook. I need an adventurer."  
  
"Like Jane and Tarzan." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"Basically. Anyhow, anything in particular you'd like to do next." He asked, setting her down. Her hands slid up his chest. He reached a hand behind her head and kissed her softly, she deepened it and it broke every few moments, turning into a frenzy of breath, kissing, and passion. Finally, he pulled back a bit, but drew her in closer.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wish I could say it back." She said, nuzzling into the curve of his neck.  
  
"Why, is it a one way attraction?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh no! I'm definitely attracted, but I'm 16, and well, you're, well, yeah."  
  
"I am 127 years old Sarah, Jareth is 271. In equality, I'm about 19, and Jareth is 28. For every hour you spend here, a day goes by Aboveground. I'm not sure you'll ever see your family again if you don't go back soon." He said quietly.  
  
"I have no desire to see that family ever again. Living here with you would be just fine with me." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh so now you want to live with me?"  
  
"Is that a problem?" she teased back.  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer it that way. But what about Jareth?"  
  
"I never said I wouldn't see him ever again, I just said that I'd possibly want to live you."  
  
"Come, I'll take you to one of my favorite lookouts. It's quite beautiful. Basically Sweet Sarah, don't let go of me." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She could hear the silver sword sing as it left the sheath, then a slice and it was again sheathed. He began to climb the long vine. "The trick to any fear of heights is not to look down." He said soothingly.  
  
"You're afraid of heights?"  
  
"No, but you are my sweet. I can sense it. Very little can you hide from me." He said. She hugged him tighter.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just use magic?" she asked. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Yes my love, but that's what Jareth does, flashy magic. I'd rather have all of my magic for emergencies then for pleasure. Why do you ask? I'm plenty strong enough, and don't you dare try and tell me you haven't been looking." She hid her face in his neck, blushing madly. He laughed. "It's not something you should be embarrassed for my love. I can tell you were impressed." He put his hand on a wood deck above him. It was a small platform.  
  
"Did you build this?" He nodded.  
  
"Hold the vine Sarah." She did, and he pulled himself up. He turned around and grabbed Sarah's wrist. She did the same, he pulled her up and she hugged him. He held her close, considering himself very lucky to have her care for him this much this soon in the relationship. Perhaps she would consent to be his forever. Just perhaps. As they were embracing, neither saw the snowy white owl perched on a nearby tree. He kissed her lightly, and that lead to yet another passionate blend of breath and passion.  
  
"How dare he! She is mine and mine alone. I have to get her back then kill him!" Jareth thought. Another owl glided over.  
  
"See what happens when you wait? Had I known you'd refuse her, I'd have kept her for myself."  
  
"Shut up Kindari. I didn't refuse her, I just told her she was too young" He got hit over the head by Kindari's wing.  
  
"You Idiot! Good luck getting her back! That's one of the many things you NEVER say to one whom you care for. I had her almost in tears over you and you blew it. That's the last time I attempt to do you a favor." Kindari took off angrily.  
  
"I love you my sarah."  
  
"I know, and you know my answer." She said, but her eyes made it apparent she felt the same way. He smiled.  
  
"Come on then. We can get a better view higher up." He walked down the thin platform to the base off the tree. She followed.  
  
"Good luck climbing that tree. No branches." He just smiled at her. He put a fingertip against the tree. The bark started swelling, then pushed out to become a small branch.  
  
"Why is it that you can always prove what I say is wrong?" he turned around, cupped her chin and kissed her lightly, then looked deep into her maple eyes.  
  
"I can't prove that you love me my sweet."  
  
"I have to be absolutely sure before I say it. I've heard of love at first sight, but that's for faerie tales." He smiled.  
  
"Wasn't the labyrinth a faerie tale Sarah, and the Goblin King? For all you know, you could very well be in love with Jareth and not me."  
  
"No, and of that I am sure. He intimidates me beyond the point of fear. And I do not get the same feeling around him that I get around you. I can't name it, but I know it's something special."  
  
"You don't seem scared of him."  
  
"I am, but I'm more scared of what I feel around you. How would I know it's love?" he looked at her seriously.  
  
"I will describe how I feel I suppose. I feel like I can tell you anything, kissing you is like kissing an angel, and I love looking into your soft eyes and seeing the care that you hold so deeply in them." He said softly.  
  
"If that's love, then yes, I can honestly say I love you."  
  
"Those are the basic feelings, but one more, do you trust me?"  
  
"With my life. I can't believe I didn't see it. I'm sorry." He lifted her chin yet again, and looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Don't be, as long as you've finally realized it. I knew from the moment you first kissed me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I was hoping you'd realize it." She leaned into his arms, which wrapped around her waist like steel bands.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"it's only about 4 in the afternoon, 5 aboveground." "Why the difference?"  
  
"I thought you knew. We have 26 hour days. Instead of just noon, we go to thirteen."  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
'What?'  
  
"Jareth told me that he reordered time for me. He lied!"  
  
'he tells that to al the young beautiful girls who travel the labyrinth. I don't wish to badmouth him, but he was using you. You're the only one to ever turn down his offer of your dreams."  
  
"I suppose I owe him a debt of gratitude" she said thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow. She laughed.  
  
"If I wasn't brought back here, I woudn't have found you!"  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"He's probably happy I'm gone. He called me a child. I almost feel sorry for the goblins, having to deal with his ego." Anton laughed heartily.  
  
"Actually, he's not that much of an ego maniac.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"He will die for treason. Then she'll be mine forever." Thought Jareth. He took one last glimpse of Sarah, then flew back to his lonely castle.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
A white owl flew over to the embracing couple. Anton pulled Sarah behind him and drew his dagger, ready to protect her. A flash of white light came and left.  
  
"Anton sheath your weapon. I mean no harm to you or your lady." Sarah looked over Anton's shoulder. He looked sternly at her.  
  
"Kindari, um..hi?" she said nervously.  
  
"Sarah, I'm not angry with you. Jareth destroyed his chances with you. Anton I have to speak to you for a moment." Anton kissed Sarah on her forehead.  
  
"be right back love." He said so only she could hear. He walked over to Kindari.  
  
"If we could, I'd prefer to go to a more private place. I don't want to upset Sarah." Kindari muttered.  
  
"Kindari, I don't keep things from Sarah, so whether you tell us now or I tell her later, she will find out so go ahead." He replied firmly. He held out his hand to Sarah behind him, which she took gratefully, then leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Sarah, while I have no problem with you being with Anton, Jareth does. He's planning to assassinate you Anton. If he succeeds, who will your kingdom go to?"  
  
"Sarah." He replied firmly.  
  
"Are you sure? She doesn't know-" Kindari said.  
  
"yes, I'm positive." He interrupted. She was looking quite frightened so he draped an arm over her shoulder. "But I highly doubt such precautions are necessary." Sarah leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell Jareth if he hurts one hair on Anton's head I will either kill him or never speak to him again." She threatened.  
  
"That eliminates most of the possibility doesn't it?" Kindari winked at her.  
  
"If it doesn't, I'll kill him with my bare hands." Her eyes flashed with rage.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"not if I trap you first my Sarah." Jareth said. He had been watching them. He went over the mental plan in his head.  
  
"Gather the masque, poison Anton, capture Sarah, claim her as mine." He thought.  
  
"not to hard." He said aloud.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
(A/N)  
  
Hey this is a pretty long chapter. Be grateful okay? Oh, and now it's time for the awards ceremony! You guys are probably so confused. Hehehehe. *clears her throat Hello and thank you for coming to the Reviewers Awards! FIRST PLACE GOES TO:  
  
Terrie For Reviewing not 5, not 6, BUT 7 TIMES! I CAN"T THANK YOU ENOUGH!  
  
Okay, um..  
  
Cecilia! Hey, thank you very much for your first review.  
  
Anyastazya, that was very hard to spell, Your last reviews confused me a bit but I will address them when I get there.  
  
Ravy and Aurora: (half fo which is me. You guys have to read my story, The wanderers. It's really cool, and Kalasin summerbreeze is my partner in writing it!) thanks mandi.  
  
Chapter 2 reviews.  
  
Silver Space! Thanks for your nice reveiew  
  
Cecilia, I'm glad to have kept your attention! Really!  
  
Darkfire: thank you much! Your compliment means a lot!  
  
Anyastazya: Again, very odd spelling. Thank you, and I kept my promise t owrite more!  
  
Draegon_fire: Thank you soooooo much  
  
Silver Space: Ack! You wrote two ! WHOO hoo!!  
  
Kalasin: ha ha.  
  
THE ELVEN ENIGMA! YOU ARE AWESOME! I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A BIT MUCH, BUT AHHHHHHHHH! I FINALLY FOUND SOME ONE WHO ENTIRELY AGREES WITH ME ON ROUX AND JARETH AND LEGOLAS AND THEM BEING THE BEST PEOPLE ON EARTH! EEEEEEEEEEK, AND YOU LIKE MY WRITING. WHOOOOH HOOOOOO! YOU CAN TELL I HAD A BIT TOO MUCH SUGAR.  
  
Chapter 3 reveiws  
  
Phoebemoon: hey, Um,..i can tell you're a fan of um.j/s, so am I, but this fic was kinda a dare. To write a dark fic on the whole j/s thing. Basically, she ends up hating him more than life in the end, so I'm just giving you a warning, its not gonna be a j/s  
  
Terrie: you are totally awesome! This is like, the fifth review already, I owe you so much  
  
Anyastazya: you can't have a leggy. They're all mine. Lol. Jk. I plan to give handouts of clones of legolas, and roux and Jareth a little later.  
  
General Sephiroth: thank you much!  
  
Silver Space: yea, I try to update. Really I do. Thank yoU!  
  
Chpater 4 reviews.  
  
General Sephiroth: Thank you again!  
  
Zabella: Well, Anton's a bit better then Jareth, and Sarah knows what she wants ahead of time. Hehehehe. There's still a bit of competition left later...  
  
Phoebemoon: I toldja. Lol thanks  
  
Anyastazya: okay, this was one of htose reviews I was questioning. Okay, Yikes! Is that a bad thing or a good thing, or what I'm lost.  
  
Terrie: you are like my god here! Seriously  
  
Silver Space; I'm trying to get longer chapters. Reeally I am! Anyway, on to more thanking people.  
  
Chapter 5 reviews:  
  
Zabella: I'm sorry. Really I am! Thank you!  
  
Anyastazya: um.again...cnfused.  
  
Terrie: I worship you. *Bows down and offers tribute of yet another chapter. Will this one do?  
  
YAY!  
  
Okay, that about wraps it up.  
  
Um. yeah, I have one small request besides your reviewing this chapter.  
  
PLEASE Read a story I have written with a best friend, and we've worked really hard on it. And I know you guys like labyrinth fics, but this is an original.  
  
Just go under search.  
  
Type in  
  
"Ravy and Aurora"  
  
Then click the first one.  
  
And our story is called The Wanderers.  
  
Please read it, we have 3 chapters up and only 5 reviews. Please please please! Really it would mean a lot. But thank you all anyhow for taking the time to read this story! Bye for now. 


	7. Default Author's Note for Forever Rose

I have half a mind to stop writing entirely. The only reason I am continuing on with this chapter is because of ~*TERRIE*~ and SILVER SPACE.  
  
I don't know. I feel incredibly awful. Was my chapter bad? Did no one see it? Honestly, because, no one except ~*TERRIE*~ and SILVER SPACE reviewed my sixth chapter. So ~*TERRIE*~ and SILVER SPACE, thank you, and this chapter is dedicated to you two for being such devoted readers.  
  
Disclaimer: Go away all of you who think just because I write stories about it that I think I own it and yes I am perfectly aware that that made no more sense then any of my other ramblings.  
  
OH MY GOD I LOST MY SPIRAL! NOOOOOOO~ THAT HAD THIS CHAPTER IN IT! DEAR GOD WHERE"S MY SPIRAL! I HAVE TO FIND IT! I LOST IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok, I seriously just lost my spiral so I am kind fo stalling right now. Gimme ten minutes to find it. Well, I Can't find it. So I'm just going to have to thank TERRIE AND SILVERSPACE for being great readers, and since none of you have read chapter 6 anyways, then go ahead and read that one. 


	8. Default Chapter 7

Disclaimer: duh.  
  
Um.I'm sorry to make an announcement. I cannot continue posting every day like I normally never do. Just kiddin, but you guys should realize that high school is hard for freshman, and I'm a freshman. Um..One other thing, I might not be able to update any of my stories except on weekends, but I will try my hardest NOT to let that happen. I will update even alt the latest hours of the night. I am already halfway through this one's sequel, which is yet to be decided whether I should post or not!  
  
Now, again THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I promise at the end of this story, I will post up another thank you and I will list my comments and feedback to you, but for now, I have a chapter to get typing  
  
"Thank you Kindari. You can go a you please. I now need to talk to Sarah." Kindari nodded and changed back into an owl and flew off.  
  
"Sarah, you will inherit my kingdom if I die. So I suppose nows as good a time as any to ask you. Will you be my queen and become the empress of the enchanted forest?"  
  
"Like I'm really going to say no. I love you."  
  
"And I you my queen."  
  
"How does a awedding work? Here I mean"  
  
"Weddings are only a show. According to tradition, we are now wed. As long as you understand oru marriage lasts as long as I live."  
  
"and then until I die. I'm not sure I could rule a kingdom or survive without you." She looked at him with soft eyes.  
  
"Srah, if you love me, promise me one thing." She nodded.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You will rule if I die, until there is another heir that you trust. As soon as I die, if I die, Jareth will try to court you. Promise me that you will only die after you find a perfect heir to our kingdom."  
  
"I swear." She promised. His eyes shone with relief.  
  
"Thank you my love." He said.  
  
Two years passed, And Sarah had now learnt all the secrets of ruling the forest and keeping in tone with it. They had survived together as king and queen without yet producing an heir. Even though Jareth made many threats against Anton for stealing his Sarah, they were dismissed as threats and he never truly attempted to kill Anton.  
  
Birds sung a sweet song in harmony. Dawn was again blooming it's golden beams across the world like a flower first leaving it's small seed. Anton stirred and smiled. Sarah was sleeping on his chest. He lifted the arm that wasn't around her and pushd her hair out of her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"God morning my dove."  
  
"Morning is my favorite part of the day. I stop dreaming about you and wake up and see you always right there." She leaned up and kissed him. His arm tightened around her bare back. She leaned her head back into the majestic curve of his neck.  
  
"Well as long as you remember that our nights aren't dreams. Soon we may have the proof of that." He said, massaging her back. She smiled. He slowly sat up, and she did with him, leaning against him for warmth. She looked out at the forest, then her smile ceased.  
  
"Anton!" she whispered fiercely in his ear, then pointed at a crystal floating towards them. It came through the window and Jareth appeared, looking quite normal, sexy and in black. His shirt was cut low to show his royal emblem. He flinched at seeing Sarah naked, then seeing her curl next to Anton, who put a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
K this is the end of this chapter. When I get 4 more reviews, I promise to update as long as Im' not studying for a test. 


	9. Default Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Would anyone be mad if I just stopped writing these? OMG I'M SO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPLOAD THIS ONE BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! OMG OMG OMG ! I'm sorry last chapter was short, and this one will be too.  
  
Jareth smirked at them, inside he was ready to kill Anton right there. Only HE was allowed to touch Sarah, hold her, love her.  
  
"Jareth, to what honor or horror in this case, do we owe your visit?" Anton said through clenched teeth.  
  
"no my Sarah, I am not here to again threaten Anton's life. I'm here to invite your 'majesty' Anton, and my lady S-"  
  
"Queen Sarah." She interrupted sharply. He raised an eyebrow. So now they were WeD!!  
  
'to the United Underground Kingdom's masque." He chose to ignore the glare from Sarah.  
  
"Of course we will attend." Anton said, though anyone could see he just wanted Jareth dead.  
  
'It will be held at my castle in the Labyrinth. Farewell my sweet Sarah, farewell." He mock-bowed and disappeared. Sarah got up, pulled on silk white low cut nightdress, and left the room. She trned down the familiar stone corridors and flew out the dor and down the pearl steps into the forest. She climbed a type of tree known as the Kriptonic tree. (A/N yes, I pulled that out of my ass!) Once she felt she was high enough, she started crying into the absorbent bark. She felt arms encircle her, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"Sarah look at me." He said softly. She shook her head. "Sarah."  
  
"Don't you see!? Now's the time that he strikes! His castle, his kingdom, his setup. I cannot live without you." She cried.  
  
"I know, but angel, if I'm not there, the other rulers will think that I'm at war with Jareth and may attack us. Jareth is a popular ruler down here, despite what you may think of him. Many kings would die for his protection. He may ask you to dance with him, and out of politeness you should, but I won't force you to."  
  
"I will, but I'll loathe every second of it." He smiled.  
  
"We don't have to stay the entire time you know." She swung herself around so her legs were above his and he pulled her close. The sun shone brightly overhead, leaving slivers of golden light on the couple. In the blink of an eye, they were clothed in woodsmen colors, brown and green.  
  
"I suppose we shouldn't let this lead to far.." He said quietly into her throat.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"the kingdom needs tending to."  
  
"The nymphs do that fine. WE handle huge things."  
  
"Sarah, you know I still want you, but it's too early, and I'm still a bit tired from being up all night playing our little 'games'." She smiled evilly at him.  
  
"Last night was heaven, and I suppose you're right."  
  
"I love being right." He bent down to kiss her, but she started talking. If he wasn't going to let her have him, she wasn't about to let him take the easy way out.  
  
"what should we go as? To the masque I mean love. Something there are always two of." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know the perfect thing for you my sweet Sarah."  
  
"And that'd be?"  
  
"I'm not telling till tonight. It's a surprise.  
  
"What will you be?"  
  
"Men don't traditionally wear masques, we just color coordinate with our ladies. Jareth is the exception to that rule. But to answer your question, I will be clad in white my dove." He smiled at the false hint.  
  
"So I'll be a dove. You gave yourself away."  
  
"No, not a dove, I just call you that."  
  
"A swan.?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." She pouted a bit playfully. "Oh, poor baby." He brushed away an imaginary tear. She hit his hand lightly, then swung to the forest floor. Anton followed. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
Hey, Again, short, but hey, I have a geometry test today. Great. I'm so not looking forward to it. I might update tonight, but do NOT count on it! Okay? I promise you guys I have the entire story written and I will eventually get it up. Ironic though isn't' it, that when I ask for four reviews, I only get four reviews. Maybe I should ask for 100? JK! I would never do that to ya people. I'm only going to beg for five this time. Just one more review from all of you and TERRIE! THE GODESS! Hehehe. There you go terrie. ^_^  
  
@------ ------------  
  
Roses and peaches to all who review, except the enchanted peaches. THEY"RE ALL MINE! 


	10. Default Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own Royal Fluffmuffin. Me no own Royal Fluffmuffin's overgrown rat maze. Lol! I took that from MissXeli! IT WAS HILARIOUS! Read her story bound. It is SOOO awesome. It's like a separate movie!  
  
Anyway, here we go.  
  
  
  
*My time for revenge is at hand." Jareht thought. "Soon it will be my touch she craves, my child she bears, then our kingdoms will combine, and I will have her as my queen, not that traitors. He popped the crystal. Something deep inside was telling him that Sarah love Anton, but he dismissed it as a childish fantasy. ********* Hours later they were back in the castle.. "Anton I love you."  
  
"Mmmmm." He replied. He rested his head on her chest. Sarah played with his blond hair, braiding a few pieces of it. Soon, yet again, they were both aleep.  
  
**** Jareth watched in envy as they slept peacefully. "Just wait till tonight. Tonight she will be mine." ****  
  
When Sarah woke, it seemed to be midday. She pulled his hair lightly and playfully. He glared at her with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Hi." She said softly, giving him a mocking grin that would've made Jareth proud, had he been watching. Anton waved his hand and a glass of ice water was hovering above Sarah's head. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldnt1'  
  
"Oh, a dare. To annoy, or be kind. That is the question." The water poured over Sarah's head. She screamed as the ice cold water hit her face.  
  
"ANTON!' she said angrily. Instead of fleeing, he looked at her seductively. He kissed a trail of kisses up her body. His mouth was right next to her ear.  
  
"cold water suits you love." He kissed her so passionately that she forgot she was soaking wet.  
  
"I'm cold." She muttered.  
  
"Should I warm you up?" He looked at her lustfully. She slid her arms around his waist. His left hand crawled down to where her torso met her thighs and his other was on her neck, holding her close.  
  
(Yeah, well, ff.net won't let me get into the details.)  
  
They collapsed in each others arms shaking.  
  
"Cold?" he asked her softly. he looked at him menacingly.  
  
"depends."  
  
"My sweet Sarah, we have to get ready."  
  
"Use magic later." She grumbled.  
  
"Alright." She snuggled against him and fell in and out of her dreams. An hour later, Anton kissed Sarah's lips lightly. He was up and dressed in a silk white poets shirt and tight white pants. White leather boots were on his feet, and a simple feather cape dragged on the floor. His hair was half pulled back, and he had a silver and white triangles above his eyes. On his hands were white gloves.  
  
"Mmmmm.." her eyes fluttered open. "Woah. Who are you and what have you done to my down to earth husband?!"  
  
"I'll choose to take that as a compliment my sweet. You look like a drop dead gorgeous woman who just woke up." He teased softly. She glared at him. He held out a hand to her which she took.  
  
"Alright, close your eyes." She squinted. "I said close my love." She complied. She felt a surge of magic around her, like a refreshing wave of water.  
  
"Come" he led her to a mirror. "Behold, the empress of the enchanted forest1" She opened her eyes and saw  
  
Lintrayel: A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! MWUhahAHAHAHAHA  
  
What should I do next  
  
An owl! A swan A dove An angel A faerie(no im' not spelling it wrong..) An elegantly dressed queen. (yeah right. Like I'm that dull!)  
  
Why am I asking you! HAHHAHAHA! YOUR OPINION dOESN" TdO ANYTHING! I've already written it!lol I'm jest kiddin. You guys's opinions always matter to me! Anyway, yeah,, it's one of those four.  
  
Jareth, will you go to homecoming with me? No one else will.  
  
Jareth: I'm going with Sarah.  
  
SHE"S nOT EVEN AT NEuQUA! HOW ARE YOU GOING WITH HER!  
  
Sarah: Well, I asked him, he said yes.  
  
Jareth; Acutally, you put a knife to my throat and said you'd kill me if I didn't  
  
*Lintrayel takes a shotgun out. And shoots sarah..  
  
Jareth, will you go with me now?  
  
Jareth; Sure, why not?  
  
Jareth, can you lend em a few hundred bucks?  
  
Jareth: Why?  
  
So I can go buy a pretty dress.  
  
*Jareth snaps his fingers and I''m in a pretty pretty dress.  
  
Thank you!  
  
*He takes me to the ballroom. We start dancing. I see brett ballard. I wave at him then kiss Jareth.  
  
Brett: Hey Jareth, how'd you finally get her?  
  
Jareth: I'm a smart hot guy in tight pants. And I have nice teeth. And good hair. You just look a tad bit like that imbasil josh Hartnett.  
  
Brett: hEY!  
  
Brett, you do anything to my sweetheart then I won't dance with you.  
  
Brett: But you loved me last year.  
  
Okay, readers, back me up here. Last year. That means ITS OVER!!!!!! Well, until Jareth really shows up in my house, it's not, because it's still a little eensie weensie crush that I still have on Brett. Review please! 


	11. Default Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah yeah.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my only reviewers for chapter 9. I feel awful. Seriously. I don't know why I'm continuing except for TERRIE THE GODDESS OF THE WORLD and GENERAL Sephiroth and EZRA"S ANGEL!!!!!!!!! ThANKS YOU GUYS!  
  
* She opened her eyes and saw a flowing white gown covered with diamonds and a low Victorean cut neckline. Her hair was pulled half up and braided around a silver flower, and from her back were silver white wings of an angel(A/N HATE ME ALL YOU WANT. I wrote this in brazil and I ain't changing it now!). Her jaw dropped at the beauty of it. Her eyes had sweeping silver colors flying back to her chocolate hair.  
  
"Butterfly wings. When they are born, they are asked to donate their wings when they die. Some sacrificed themselves to have their wings on their queen." He pulled a silver choker with a chain that dangled down in front with a silver rose.  
  
He stepped behind her and she pulled her hair to the side. He fastened it around her neck.  
  
"you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled blushing. "For that and the masque and for dealing with me for two years.  
  
"Oh, now that was a real chores." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious, you deserve better."  
  
"And so do you my Sarah. Let's depart, even if we only attend for an hour or so." He put an arm around her waist, then he led her from the room and out down the dimly lit hallways. A white stallion stood outside.  
  
"I'm sensing a pattern in transportation dear." She giggled.  
  
"Would you rather ride alone?" she shook her head. He lifted her on the horse and then climbed on front.  
  
'I love you." She slid her arms around his white form. She kissed his neck. The horse rode along the forest floor for awhile. Half of Anton just wanted to stop and take her back.  
  
"Sarah, I promise you later tonight." She realized that Jareth was indeed watching her, she felt the hair on her neck prick up. He turned his head around and was met by her lips in a soft caressing kiss. Her hands went from his neck to his hips.  
  
"Sarah, if I die, are you ready?"  
  
"Don't you dare leave me. Ever my love. And if you do, I am ready to kick Jareth's ass. And I wouldn't betray my wedding vow."  
  
"Never is a long time. Jareth will try." He faltered off.  
  
"and fail. If it happens, it will be a test of faith and love. I will not fail you, ever. After I produce an heir of any kind, I would join you in whatever life after death there is. I swear it. No matter what I love you, don't forget it." Tears were in her eyes. They were at the gates of the labyrinth, and this time they were open. He came to an opening and turned left.  
  
"Anton, a friend told me never to go this way."  
  
"All of Jareth's subjects lie. This leads straight to the castle my angel." She dismissed being angry at the blue worm because it would do her no good anyhow."  
  
"Do I have the right to hit him if he tries anything?"  
  
"I would kill him first.' Anton replied firmly. They came to the castle in about three minutes. He hopped off. He scooped her into his arms then put her feet on the ground. He offered her an arm, and they climbed up the steps.  
  
"Ah, you've come. You're a bit ate. You look Lovely my Sarah." Jareth said. He bent down to kiss her, but found a dagger at his neck.  
  
"Yes Jareth, we came, against our better judgment." Anton said coldly. He pulled Jareth's face inches from his. "Touch her and I will kill you, no matter if we were friends or not. We attend out of politeness. Now stay away from her if you value your life." He shoved Jareth back violently, and he fell. Sarah smiled at him mockingly, then reached up and kissed Anton deeply.  
  
"Farewell Jareth." She said cruelly. He glared at her. She smiled in response, then followed Anton to the ballroom. Everyone looked up when a small boy announced, "His majesty Anton and her majesty Sarah, King and queen of the Enchanted Forest." Everyone bowed their heads in respect as the glittering couple royally descended down the marble staircase. They waltzed and danced for about an hour, until a lady of the court asked for a spotlight on Jareth and Sarah. Both agreed reluctantly. He held out a hand, and she took it, with a straight face. His arm went around hr waist and pulled her in further then manners allowed. She felt every inch against her, like slime sticking to her.  
  
"Anton is watching. Watch your back." She threatened. He kept his smile. He bent down, and she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he bent down to her ear.  
  
"You're in my kingdom and my castle, not Anton's. Watch what you say. I could have Anton killed for threatening me."  
  
"Your ego deserved the humiliation."  
  
"Well, the only way to save his neck is to stand still or react passionately." He kissed her and she didn't move. Her eyes were open and blazing. She slapped him as hard as she could. HE pulled back with an angry look on his face. She glared at him.  
  
"How dare you!" she said angrily. "First you threaten to kill my husband, and now you maul me in front of a crowd of people including my husband!" The crowd gasped and started whispering.  
  
"Kiss your sweet Anton goodbye Sarah. That was a huge mistake that you will regret forever!' he hissed. He pulled a dagger from his boot, spun around, and threw it. It hit Anton's heart. He sunk to his knees and Jareth stood, heaving breath. Sarah ran to him crying. The crowd parted as Jareth left the room. Anton's bloodstained glove came up to Sarah's cheek.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He said weakly. She clasped his hand with both of hers. She then leaned down and kissed him as long as she could. When she pulled back, he was gone.  
  
Isn't that sad? I put Sarah through torment. Great. Anyway, review, because I'm quite depressed about only getting 3 reviews for the last chapter. The length of this chapter is due to the three reviewers/authors that did review my chapter. YAY! Oh, and this ain't done by a long shot. 


	12. Default Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it. I own the very very very very very hot david bowie.  
  
  
  
Here's the next chapter of my story.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He said weakly. She kissed him as long as she could. When she pulled back, he was gone.  
  
"No! No Anton, don't die!" she cried frantically. She reached in his sleeve and took out the gleaming silver dagger with a fire in her eyes. She lunged in the direction Jareth left. A hand caught her arm. She looked back and saw it was Kindari who held her back.  
  
"LET GO!" she yelled. She grabbed his collar, shaking it angrily, then sank to the floor, grasping Anton's hand again and kissing it repeatedly. Kindari had gotten the other rulers to leave the room.  
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry." Sarah didn't take her eyes off Anton's face.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me kill him? I need vengeance!" she didn't take her eyes off Anton's corpse.  
  
"Political reasons Sarah. Anton was considered a traitor, and so his death won't earn Jareth any punishment. If you killed him, even out of vengeance, it would be seen as a murder. Then you'd be killed before you could produce an heir and all hell would break loose for the second time this century." He said rationally.  
  
"I don't care." She cried softly.  
  
"Sarah, what would Anton do? Murdering Jareth would be the worst mistake you could make!" he said. Jareth walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you, but Anton was a tr-"  
  
"He was your friend you bastard! After you threatened to kill him, he lost any faith in you! Just because I don't love you at all and I realized it and found someone better you have to kill him to save your God damn ego! I'm not going to be subject to your fucking courting or any such shit. I loathe you for the crap you've done to me!" she said hatefully. "I used to care if your damn labyrinth was destroyed by your damn depression, or you god damn died, but now I hope nothing happens to you so you can live forever without the comfort of having someone love you!" She slapped him.  
  
"If you ever set foot in my kingdom again, my forest will catch you and I will torment you forever. Never will I be merciful and kill you. As long as there's pain in my heart, you will suffer. And I will not just disappear. Go to hell Jareth, for my Anton is in heaven." She turned around and walked to Kindari, who was holding Anton's corpse. He watched her leave hatefully. His plan had failed, but his heart wouldn't give up. He waved his hand and she was in his dungeon.  
  
"Kindari, send his corpse back to the Forest."  
  
"Jareth let her go."  
  
"Leave!" he threw a crystal at Kindari, who disappeared, allowing the crystal to shatter into oblivion. Jareth disappeared in front of Sarah. Her arms were above her head in chains and her feet barely touched the floor.  
  
"Why Sarah, it looks like the tables have turned. I would start begging for mercy if I were you" she spat on his face.  
  
"That's because you are weak."  
  
K, that's enough for today! 


	13. Default Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah.  
  
Ok, now to answer a question on my entirely complicated story which none of you readers will comprehend because I wrote it so funkily that I'M confused.  
  
Q: Why was Anton considered a traitor?  
  
A: I knew this was coming. *Sigh* To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how it works, but I tried to make it like Jareth is a popular ruler in the underground. The other rulers support him entirely without a bit of question. Supposedly, Sarah was "Jareth's" so therefore, when Anton captured her heart instead, it was looked at by everyone as a theft of his property. Please, in your review EZRA"S ANGEL let me know if any of that makes sense. If it does not, I WILL TRY AGAIN! Just to let you know I barely understood what I just wrote. So, yeah. If it seems like mindless babbling, tell me. Maybe I can add that to a novel I'm writing.  
  
"The ramblings of an insane person" By Cassandra Spelbring. Should be in all bookstores by the time Jareth comes up here and takes me away. YEAH RIGHT.  
  
Next question has to do with the first.  
  
Q; Why didn't the other rulers help kick jareth's ass?  
  
A: I suppose because like I previously stated, Anton was a "Traitor", so they were against him, even though he was a good ruler because he stole Sarah away from Jareth. So again, if this makes no sense then Tell me so I Can add it as a chapter to my book previously stated.  
  
Now, everyone sit in a circle. It's STORY TIME! Lol. I'm an IDIOT!  
  
"That's because you're weak."  
  
"Now, you said you hate me? I could make Anton come back to life and threaten him again." He challenged. She laughed.  
  
"Go ahead. I dare you. I hate you now more then I thought I could." She said. He walked to her and trailed a hand up her thigh seductively. She squirmed, but it was to get away from his touch  
  
"Anton is dead. Now I am your king Sarah. Say it."  
  
"No. Go ahead, kill me for my disobedience my lord killer, because then again I will be with my Anton. I dare you." She challenged back.  
  
"No, I will keep you here for awhile to amuse me."  
  
"The other rulers will find out."  
  
"First, they do not disapprove of what I did to your dear Anton. They actually ssupport my decision. It is your fault he's dead of course. Publicly humiliating a popular king is not a good idea my Sarah." He ran a finger down her middle.  
  
Sorry it's short, but I want to prolong the inevitable end of this story. The next chapter will be the last. Farewell my dear readers.  
  
Preview: Sarah will not get revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Am I lying, or telling the truth. You shall find out next chapter. 


	14. Default Chapter 13

Disclaimer; Do I really have to spell this out for you. I DON'T OWN!  
  
Um, , , You guys, this is sad. This is the final chapter of the story forever rose! WAHHHHH~ I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! So, even if it's the last chapter please be kind and review, and now to explain yet one more thing that I will do if I post the sequel. If I post the sequel, I'll put it under the Forever Rose Part 11, so that even those who haven't read my first story can still read it and then the sequel without having to work so hard. So after this, when I post chapter 1 of the next story, then it'll be like, 14 chapters I think. Anyway, here goes the *sob Final Chapter.  
  
"Is my touch to your liking my Sarah?"  
  
"It's like a dagger cutting into my skin." She hissed.  
  
"Oh really. Then tell me how does this feel?" He kissed her passionately, and she almost surrendered her will to his.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom greater, you are insignificant to me." She said curtly. His hands rested on her hips, and she knew kicking him would just lose the little bit of freedom he had given her. He kissed her again, harshly this time, trying to get into her mouth with his tongue. She kept her teeth clenched.  
  
"Sarah, I must say your reluctance is quite fetching." He said maliciously. He grinned at her mockingly. She spat on his face.  
  
"So, the kitten has claws." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should trim them down a notch or two." He wiped the spit from his face.  
  
"Get the hell of off me now."  
  
She brought her knee up, hitting him in the groin, then found she could unlock the handcuffs with her magic now that she could concentrate. She waved her hands lightly, and two swords of iron came the them. She settled into a pose ready to kill. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sarah, don't do anything you'll regret later." a voice said quietly.  
  
"I'm no going to kill him Kindari. I won't kill a man on his knees. How did you know that I would be able to defend myself here? Were you watching?'  
  
"I haven't been able to get here until his little power wreak was over."  
  
"Oh. Well, leave me to my business then, or I shall have to block you out." He vanished after lingering a moment longer. She saw that Jareth was watching her. He looked like he always did, arrogant, spoiled selfish, and handsome as all hell. The only mistake he made now was to let a grin appear on it's normal place on his face. She slashed a cut in his right cheek out of fury. Tears sprung to his eyes, but his grin only grew wider. "What I said I meant, I won't kill a man on his knees, but what about an egocentric cruel obnoxious Goblin King? Decisions Decisions. On the one hand, you killed Anton. Bad move Goblin King. On the other, you didn't kill me, good move. I think that I'll just have to torment you forever while Anton's child grows up." His face paled. She smirked. "Oh, I forgot my manners. I'm with Anton's child at the moment, and she will grow to be identical to me. I will raise her as princess of the enchanted forest. Generations of my daughters will forever look at you with hateful eyes. The guilt of murder will linger in your thoughts for millennia to come. And I swear to you this. If you EVER threaten one from my family again, I will be there to kill you." She scoffed at his pleading eyes. "pathetic. That's what you are, pathetic." She slashed his other cheek deep, then disappeared. His head dropped into his hands. She was the bane of his existence, as was that child. ****** "Kindari, you can go." She said softly. The man dressed in all black turned from the coffin of gold. He walked to her and gave her a hug. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what he did to you, and your loss for it." He backed away, bowed, then transformed into a black owl. She walked slowly over to the casket of gold. A thick glass lid covered his corpse. She waved a hand, and the glass disappeared. Her chocolate locks fell in front of her shoulders as she kissed his cold lips softly. A tear slid off her face and onto his lifeless one. From there it streamed down ont o the soft white pillow beneath his head. She picked up the wilted rose he had given her long ago and placed it on his gloved hands. To her amazement, the dead rose bloomed on his hands.  
  
"I love you." His voice echoed in her memory. Tears fell from the heavens. She kissed him again, then the glass cover slid back into place. A note appeared in her hand, and to her dismay, the casket had disappeared.  
  
Sarah, He's been taken to the kings row, the graveyard of rulers of the underground's kingdoms. You can see him whenever you like.  
  
She smiled sadly. The days for the empress sarah were uneventful after that. She would awaken in a black gown, her face now a powder white from lack of sun, her lips the color of the blood that dripped down jareth's face. Then she would eat a small breakfast and go to the kings row and talk to anton. She asked why he left her alone, and how she would have the strength to raise their daughter. Sarah would then return to the castle and walk about the dark corridors slowly with no direct aim or location. For nine months that is how she lived. She would've killed herself, but she honored her promise to her husband. When her daughter was born she was named Anastasia. As Sarah had predicted, she was a twin to Sarah except for the deep black ink pools of her eyes. And an effect took hold of Sarah that she didn't expect. She could not bring herself to death; to leave her daughter alone in this cruel world. Her visits to Anton's tomb lessened to onec a week, but on Sunday, for one hour at least, she would bring Anastasia to see her father, whose body never decayed. Sarah's hatred for Jareth hadn't ceased for two years. One day, when Kindari was watching Anastasia, Sarah went to see Anton.  
  
"Oh Anton, I miss you, but now I wonder, all those years ago, when I swore not to die unless I found an heir, did you realize I wouldn't be able to leave her? Did you not want my death? It makes me wonder. I see my rose to you still hasn't faded. She said quietly. The gold casket still looked new, and Anton hadn't aged a day. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
It will bloom forever as my love for you will. That's why it's a forever rose. Her eyes shot open. "Anton? Where are you!" she cried. She cried for hours, just sitting and looking at him. Soon her tears stopped flowing 'Now I wonder, were these your words of comfort, or just sounds of the wind?" 


	15. The Author's Note on Part 1 of the Forev...

Author's Note  
  
It's not the usual story I know, and that's why I am proud of this story, actually, I was. Until I got the rude, inconsiderate e-mail and the small insulting review. I honestly do not know what I've done wrong. Obviously this story isn't as great as it was put up to be. A few things in this story I know are bad, like Anton's death, Anton being Sarah's love, but the email I received was just uncalled for. I am deeply insulted and I do not even want to dare to post the sequel. I know TERRIE loved my story, along with General Sephorith. I'm sorry that ain't spelled right. I don't know if I should even post the sequel. I'm sorry, but man, if it was that bad, you guys shouldn't have lied to me to keep it up.  
  
Let me know if it's worth posting what happens to Ana, Jareth, sarah, and Kindari.  
  
Sincerely, Cassandra Christine 


	16. Default Chapter 1 of Part II

Disclaimer; Oh good lord here we go again.  
  
15 Years after Anton's murder..  
  
The sun flew overhead flooding streams of light into Sarah's room. A shadow crept to the door and opened it silently. Sarah's eyes popped open, then she closed them, knowing that someone was there. The figure slunk to the queen's bedside. Sarah jumped up and attacked her from the side. Anastasia shrieked as she was tackled mercilessly to the ground. Her face twisted into a pouting expression, and Sarah laughed.  
  
"Mother, how did you know it was me?" she whined. Sarah grinned.  
  
"Because my little Ana, mothers are never wrong. Good morning to you too." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Ana snorted, then her face changed to that of a child wanting a favor from it's parents. Sarah stood.  
  
"Whatever it is, the answer is no."  
  
"Mo-on! I wanted to know if I'm old enough to know about dad yet." Sarah sighed. Ever since Ana had played with the wood nymphs, she knew she had a great father, and her curiosity could not be condemned.  
  
"I suppose, but this is hard for me Ana, and it's not a fairy tale. He didn't die heroically, I killed him." Ana's eyes widened in shock. "No sweetie, not like that. I suppose I should tart at the beginning. You know Jareth the Goblin King, do you not?"  
  
"Mother, I danced with him at the last masque. He wore a blue coat with black pants, and his hair was streaked blue. I was a butterfly, remember?" Sarah's eyes widened in anger. She clenched a fist.  
  
"That manipulative bastard!"  
  
"Mother!" she exclaimed. Her mother never swore! Something couldn't be right.  
  
"Here's the short truth. Jareth murdered Anton 15 years ago, and he hasn't paid for his crime yet, but he will." Ana's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"B-but he was so nice to me. He asked me if you were angry. I said I didn't know what he was talking about. He kissed me with a sad smile on his face. I tried to find him later, but he left I think. He couldn't have killed my father. Why?" she said shakily.  
  
Sarah had a flame in her eye now. She grabbed Ana's arm and they vanished. They reappeared in a dusty throne room. Sarah took a deep breath.  
  
"JARETH!!!" she yelled angrily. "No need to shout Sarah, and hello Ana. Good to see you again." He murmured.  
  
"Put your claws back in Jareth! You were sneaky last time. You ventured to her when I wasn't present. Tell her what you did 15 years ago! She doesn't believe me!" Sarah spat.  
  
"I exiled my ex-friend for stealing the only person I've ever loved." He replied calmly. He walked to wards her. She waved a hand and a bow with and iron arrow appeared aimed at him.  
  
"Okay you arrogant swine, tell her the truth or I will. Then you won't lie." Ana looked at her.  
  
"Mother, you said father was murdered by Jareth."  
  
"Dear Ana, I don't have anything to do with murder. As I said, Anton was my friend, my only real one. And to be blamed for his death I am deeply insulted. Sarah, you've worn out your welcome." Ana walked over to Jareth, who rested his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Ana! No! he killed Anton!" Sarah cried out desperately. Jareth waved his hand and a silver rose appeared. It had very large thorns and he pricked Ana's finger purposefully when he handed it to her. Immediately her body went limp. He called a crystal and transported Ana's body to another room. Sarah was about to let go of the arrow, but he held up a hand and the weapon disappeared. Her hands were bound in iron chains.  
  
"Now Sarah, if you kill me, you'll never see dear Ana again. And with her being the only heir, what would happen should you die?"  
  
"You lowly chauvenist bastard! You had this planned all along!" His smirk grew wider on her face.  
  
"Of course. For an entire fifteen years I had to plot out something. Setting your own daughter against you was a great start. I supposed if I married her, I would be ruler of the Labyrinth and the Enchanted Forest."  
  
"And where do I fit into this plan?" she spat. He ran a hand through his hair then walked up to her. He leaned down and kissed her harshly. She tried to pulll away, but couldn't. She was now servant to his will. His trademark smirk was on his face. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again." She snapped. He arched a sleek brow.  
  
"Another dare? Oh Sarah you're so predictable." He kissed her neck. "But anyhow Sarah, I prefer willing women. Your daughter will do nicely. I can marry her, gain her love, produce an heir tob oth kingdoms, then have her mysteriously vanish. I will tire of her sooner or later, but I'm always here for you Sarah. Our game I will never tire of."  
  
He laughed cruelly and vanished. She stood there, unable to move.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed at the air. As if he heard her, the chain unlocked itself and disappeared. Jareth stood in a dark doorway.  
  
"I will grant you that request, but expect no other favors unless you're willing to pay for them." He smiled devilishly. She glared at him.  
  
"You lied to her. When she finds out-"  
  
"She won't Sarah. Anton wasn't murdered, he was executed for betrayel. That is what is written in the history documents. Only you and I will ever know that I killed him. I'm surprised yoyur guilt hasn't killed you yet. If you remember correctly, you were the reason I killed him all those years ago." Tears fell from her cheeks involuntarily. Okee dokee.  
  
This is the end of this chapter because it's 12 and homecoming is at 8 and I"VE GOTtA GET ReADY! 


	17. Default Chapter 2 of Part II

Disclaimer; I quit when it comes to these!  
  
YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! OBVIOUSLY I HAVEN'T LEFT YET! AND YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE. I AM CHOOSING TO IGNORE THEM, AND BECAUSE I JUST GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS, I'M TYPING MORE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A VERY NASTY FORM OF STREP THROAT. JOY. HERE GOES A VERY LONG CHAPTER. Okay, I wrote that yesterday. Um. I'm stopping writing for a while until I get all this typed, so k I'm going going gone.  
  
  
  
"She won't Sarah. Anton wasn't murdered, he was executed for betrayal. That is what is written in the history documents. Only you and I will ever know that I killed him. I'm surprised your guilt hasn't killed you yet. If you remember correctly, you were the reason I killed him all those years ago." Tears fell from her cheeks involuntarily. "Oh, I've found a weak spot in your defense. How the mighty have fallen. Come Sarah, join me again and you'll never have to deal with the torment of pain." He said silkily. She looked at him blankly.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Your daughter will marry me to spite you." She threw back her head and laughed heartily.  
  
"Jareth, she's my daughter. You want to know why I find your "revenge" quote on quote so incredibly amusing?"  
  
"No, actually I do not."  
  
"Too bad dear. It's incredibly amusing for several reasons. One, Ana wouldn't marry you even if she had the option. Two, you're acting like a little kid. I solved your labyrinth, and then you couldn't have me because I chose Anton. Oh poor goblin king, two big dents in your ego. And you think by scaring me into marriage that the dent will disappear?" she shook her head. "Poor naïve Goblin King."  
  
"I have Ana."  
  
"Correction. You have the product of Anton's love for me. She would destroy you. Every time you lay eyes on her she would bring 'horrible' memories of my being with Anton. And she will find out that you killed my Anton too." Sarah sneered.  
  
"I'll give her to you if you like."  
  
"And your angle is?" Sarah said penitently.  
  
"I want one kiss of free will." She looked at him skeptically, as if considering it, then a light seemed to blink in her eyes.  
  
"No. Way. In. Hell." She laughed at him.  
  
"The only way to get her back is to let me get what I want."  
  
"Today's lesson: How to please egotistical con artists who happen to be obsessed with SOCKS!" she said sarcastically. He walked up to her, bent down, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His arms slid around her waist, and his tongue delved into her mouth, exploring the depth. She responded hesitantly, running her tongue along his lower lip. He moaned. She pulled away.  
  
'Give her back." She said softly. Their eyes locked for a moment, then she looked away.  
  
"I know you liked that Sarah, don't deny it." He smiled mockingly.  
  
"Yes, and if I didn't hate you more then anything for stealing my daughter and murdering my husband, then hey, we could be friends." She said curtly. "Give Ana back to me now."  
  
"I should kill her for that comment."  
  
"I dare you." She returned his little grin. He glared, waved his hand, and held a face of triumph as Ana's limp body went flying at Sarah. She fell at the force. She sighed, smiling.  
  
"Aw, Jareth didn't want to play truth or dare with me. Looks like I should go." She waved at him, then disappeared with Ana.  
  
**** Kindari had watched the entire argument.  
  
"Anyone who didn't' know them wouldn't be able to tell which was the villain." He said casually to no one in particular.  
  
**** About an hour later.. Sarah pressed a cool, wet cloth to Ana''s head. Her eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Mom? Where are we?" she asked weakly. Sarah smiled softly. "Where's Jareth?"  
  
"We're at home. Jareth is in his kingdom. He poisoned you with the rose sweetie." Ana sat up fully awake.  
  
"NO! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM? HE LOVES ME!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"No sweetheart, he loves me. He took my baby other a long time ago and made me run his damn labyrinth to save him. In the process, we fell in love. I had to leave though, and save Toby. A few days later, Kindari kidnapped-"  
  
"kidnapped? What are you telling this girl Sarah? Really! All I did was give you a nudge out of reality." Kindari said, walking up from behind Sarah. Sarah coughed sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well this, "nudge" made me go talk to Jareth, who refused my love then. So I met Anton and fell in love with him. I married him, and we were inseperable. Jareth obligated Anton to go to a masque, and he danced with me and kissed me. I slapped him, and he killed Anton. He's been trying to get into my good graces ever since."  
  
"No mom, he loves me. He cares about me." She said defiantly. She looked to Kindari to support her.  
  
"Sarah speaks the truth. I am not getting involved with this fight though."  
  
"NO!" she shouted. "YOU"RE LYING!"  
  
"Sweetheart, please try to understand.." Sarah spoke softly. Ana ran from the room, leaving her nothing to do but sigh deeply.  
  
"It's a good thing she has no magic yet." Kindari said, looking at where Ana had left the room.  
  
"Why won't she believe me." He sat down next to her and put an arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine. Funny though, she's exactly as you were, naïve. You thought Jareth hated you, she thinks he loves her. I just don't understand what good he thinks it will do to pretend to love Ana. You're all he wants." He said. Sarah looked at him.  
  
"Are you even suggesting that I give into that vile excuse for a being?" she said softly, yet firmly.  
  
"Of course not Sarah." Was his quick reply.  
  
"But you just said -"  
  
"Hush." He kissed her forehead softly, and then kissed her lips tenderly. **** Ana had run out to her horse Lightwing. She whistled, and Lightwing trotted over. Ana jumped on.  
  
"To Jareth's kingdom!" she said quietly. The midnight black horse paused, as if to say "Are you sure?". Ana patted her neck reassuringly. The mare turned quickly and galloped off, but not unnoticed. A sercant boy had heard the horse galloping and he rushed to the window.  
  
ENOUGH FOR NOW REVIEW! Aren't I so sweet. Actually, I think I have time to write, scratch that, type a little more as I eat this garlic bread. I am very very proud of this time I do have. Only another fifteen minutes or so though, just because I have to do an extra credit assignment to make up for the near failing greek goddess assignment. (you guys owe me. I was typing instead of researching artemis)  
  
ANYWAYS, enough of my moaning and griping and without further adieu (uh huh however you spell it) more of thI SCHAPTER  
  
He rushed to the window just in time to see Ana depart. His tiny blue eyes widened and he dropped the silver tray he'd been carrying. The sound echoed through the hall as he ran up a small fleet of stairs to Ana's door.  
  
"Queen Sarah! Ana's leaving the kingdom!' he cried out. The two looked up to see the small child's shoulders leaving. Sarah rolled out a crystal, knowing it should take Ana near an hour or two to get out of the kingdom without any 'mishaps' that might occur along the way.  
  
"Sarah, perhaps now isn't the best time to try to calm her down." Kindari said. She didn't break her eyes from the light emerald crystal.  
  
"Thank you shaine, you may take the day off." The boy bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's really enough for now. BYE REVIEW  
  
C YA  
  
My next chapter will have lots of crap in it. It will have a poem of darkness by me, and a little me/Jareth infamous episode.  
  
(If you don't know what I'm talking about when I say a me/Jareth episode, read my other stories. They're all at the end, I have a bit of fun.) 


	18. Default Chapter 3 of Part II

Disclaimer; blue is my color. I invented blue. I invented earth and I invented my inventive imagination. Such a beautiful literacy. No I did not invent the labyrinth. I invented my dark skary emagination. Yes I spelled both of those words wrong. Good for me.  
  
Part 1 of this chapter is a new short story I wrote in my one-hour detention. It is very short because I wrote it in 10 minutes.  
  
Sarah felt the load of her old belongings pile up on her back. The weight of it all forced her to hunch over. She reached out and touched the statue of the goblin King. He appeared on her desk and looked down on her with cold eyes. Her face was tattered with dust from the age of some of the things the old junk woman was piling up on her back. Her walls disappeared caving in from the junk outside. He stood and circled her like a hawk circling a rabbit.  
  
"You're not the girl I thought you were Sarah. When I danced with you, you seemed so compassionate, so caring." He stopped, crossing his arms, and stared into the deep ink pools of her eyes.  
  
"I am compassionate, and I care. If not about Toby, then about you!" She clasped a hand over her mouth and his eyes widened. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You care about me? Absolutely not Sarah. It's out of the question. I offered you your dreams, offered to let you be mine, offered my heart, gave you the labyrinth, and protected you. What have I asked in return Sarah? Fro your love. For the passion that was in your eyes to belong to me. You're too selfish to comprehend." He said cruelly. His words had cut into her soul. Tears filled her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"What's said is said. Do you want to stay here in hopes that I'll forgive you, or go home without the child?"  
  
"I'll do what it takes to earn your forgiveness. I'll stay." His lips curled into a cruel smirk. A crystal flew down his arm, landing softly in his hand.  
  
"So be it" She shook her head when he aimed it at her. "Bye Sarah." She tried to move but her back hurt from the weight of her junk. It hit her lightly, yet she let out a shriek as she felt her body changing. She felt herself shrink, and her long silky hair was now curling into a small frizz on the sides of her face. She watched her hands shrivel. She looked at Jareth with tear filled eyes. She grabbed his hand, clinging to it.  
  
"What've you done to me?" She cried. Jareth looked at her with disgust, pulling his hand back.  
  
"Are you talking to me hag?" He said superiorly.  
  
"Please send me home. I can't live like this!" she begged. He looked at her squarely.  
  
"Let me guess, it's not fair? Oh heaven forbid. Get used to living like this. It's only forever, not long at all." He strode past her to the old woman whom Sarah had tripped on. "Marianne come, let me take you home to live with me." He took the old woman's hand and her ugliness melted away into a beautiful young woman with perfect skin and long blond tresses. She wore a sleek white gown and her hazel eyes shined bright with thankfulness. He leaned down and placed a lust filled kiss on her lips. "Oh and hag, Marianne has been here for over 100 years, so it may take awhile to earn my forgiveness. For each new girl who stays here, the list goes down one. By then, Marianne will tire of me or visa versa and I will return her to the mortal world with pleasures beyond her dreams. Farewell my Sarah."  
  
And that concludes my ever-depressing story of an alternate ending. Here goes part two  
  
Part II contains the new chapter  
  
"Sarah, perhaps now isn't the best time to try to calm her down." Kindari said. She didn't break her eyes from the light emerald crystal.  
  
"Thank you Shaine, you may take the day off." The boy bowed and left the room. "Ana will not leave this kingdom! Though Jareth's not good for much, he's good in terms of kingdom protection." Kindari was already gone. She smiled. He always came and went as he pleased.  
  
*** Ana and Lightwing were racing through he forest when Lightwing stopped. There was a huge gap between the paths. It was about 20 feet to the other side. She backed up a few steps and judged the distance. It had to be a mirage.  
  
"I've been down this path before millions of times and this has never been here." She thought about it, then a light bulb clicked on. "OF COURSE! Hi mom, I'm just letting you know that I'm not falling for your stupid trick." She urged Lightwing onward. The mare hesitated, and then continued. Ana braced herself should they fall. Instead of falling they were back on the path.  
  
"HA MOM I will get out." Her voice rang clear through Sarah's room.  
  
"So you think Ana, so you think." Sarah said, quite obviously entertained. "You're next test will be harder." A knock came on the door, and Shaine's small head poked in.  
  
"Your Majesty, Lord Jareth, King of the Labyrinth is here to see you." Sarah's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Umm, tell him I'm -" Before she could finish the sentence, Jareth pushed past Shaine into the room. He stood glaring at her. Sarah smiled. She loved it when he was angry, he looked so cute then.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Jareth, how nice of you to join me. And what will I refuse to do for you today?' She asked pleasantly.  
  
"Ana wants to see me. You have no right to keep her from that."  
  
"Um.other then the fact that I'm her mother, and I'm empress of this kingdom, how am I NOT in rights to keep her here? You had not rights to lock me up for thirteen hours in your labyrinth, did I complain?"  
  
"Well, I do seem to recollect quite a few complaints, one in particular "That's not fair!"" He began laughing at her. She looked at him evenly.  
  
"What do you want so that you can LEAVE sooner?" she emphasized the obvious. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Why are you so anxious for me to leave? Does my presence bother you in some way?" He walked up to her slowly, until he was merely inches away. She felt the warmth from his body. She almost wanted to throw her arms around his neck and..NO! Bad Sarah. You are not allowed to even contemplate that action! He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.  
  
"Do not attempt to be so willing for me to leave. I can see straight through a lie. You haven't denied yourself the thought of me. In fact, you're the real reason I'm here. Ana was just a back up excuse." He said softly and mesmerizingly.  
  
"Of course. That's it exactly. In the script, page 56, paragraph 4. You want a Goblin Queen, so you quote on quote "love" me. I got two words for you Jareth, Bull Shit." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You called for me. I'm only answering your command my Sarah."  
  
"So if I commanded you to go jump of a cliff and leave me alone?"  
  
"You wouldn't mean it. I know you Sarah. But you spoke my name aloud, now deal with the consequence. You-" he was cut off by a shriek. Sarah's eyes returned to the emerald crystal on her bed. Ana was caught in the creeping vines. An evil smile went over her lips. She the focused on Jareth, who was watching her with intense eyes.  
  
::I could sink into those eyes forever. Why does he fascinate me? He killed Anton? But I can't hate him forever.:: She thought. Jareth smiled, seeing her feelings rage in an uncontrollable battle.  
  
::I knew she couldn't hold out forever. Fifteen years has been a struggle in itself.:: They stared at each other a moment.  
  
"Well?""  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to help her?" he pressed lightly.  
  
"Why should I? All she wants is you. You go save her." She snarled.  
  
"All I want is you. I don't love her."  
  
"Incapable of love is what you mean." She snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry if you are jealous for some reason, but I do not love your daughter." She sighed.  
  
"I'll be honest. No, I'm not jealous Jareth. Yes, you can be seductive at times, like this one for instance, and yes, you may almost succeed or even succeed when you want to. But I have to remember Anton. You never even apologized for killing him." She stared him straight in the eye, not moving.  
  
"I'm sorry for killing him Sarah. I know he meant the world to you, and that got me going, and I also was j-jealous that he won you over instead of me." She bit her lip. He had finally done it. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He stood in shock for a moment, it taking a minute to realize what was happening, but then his arms went around her in a tight hug. She leaned up and to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and their lips met.  
  
::Oh shit.::  
  
She pulled away with a simple "oops." He disappeared.  
  
"He can't apologize unless he can bring Anton back."  
  
She picked up the crystal she had put on the bed and disappeared. Shaine walked in and smiled. Things were looking better already.  
  
Ana was gasping for air as the dark emerald vines pulled tightly against her.  
  
"Why won't they listen to me! I'm a princess! ARGH! IT'S not FAIR!" she cried. She heard a chuckle and turned her head.  
  
"Of course they won't listen to you. They listen to me and any husband I have. I've decided to allow you to see Jareth. It doesn't matter to me." She waved her hands and the vines dropped down, leaving Ana standing in awe... (Part III)  
  
Jareth: I won't be surprised if these readers kill you for stopping there.  
  
Me neither. *Yawn. Jareth, lets go somewhere. I wanna do something.  
  
Jareth: Besides threaten me and kiss me and trying to learn about the crystals.  
  
OH yEAH! You promised you'd teach me.  
  
Jareth: I said no such thing.  
  
Yes you did. ^_^ In my other story I published it. It's known as the stolen soul. Which last night I finished another chapter of it! I am so incredibly proud.  
  
Jareth: Okay, just shut up and I'll teach you the secret of MY crystals.  
  
YAY!  
  
Jareth: -.-  
  
*He stands behind me and puts an arm around my waist and I kiss his neck to say thank you. He rolls his eyes with a grin on his face. Not a smirk an actual grin. He pinches my side and I giggle like a mad woman. I try to pull away but he don't let go.  
  
AHHH! Jareth STOP IT! *giggling  
  
Jareth: I love you.  
  
I know. I love you too my pretty little bad boy.  
  
Jareth: O.o ...  
  
I know. Gimme a kiss pretty little bad boy.  
  
*He turns me around and bends me over givin me a Holleywood kiss.  
  
Jareth: Well, how was that?  
  
Um..I think we should try again  
  
*we both laugh hysterically and we keep kissin. I just finished watchin charllies angels. K this is goin up. I'll write something better next time. SORRY! Here we go. I hope you guys are satisfied. AND YAY! TERRIE DIDN"T DESERT ME! 


	19. Default Chapter 4 of Part II

Alright this will just be a chapter. Obviously my alternate ending wasn't enjoyed by anyone, though it was not meant to be. Oh, and ANYONE who has aol instant messenger, my screen name is desertdolphin9 . Please talk to me. I am alone!  
  
Disclaimer; I own it. All of it. Every single mad thought, image and picture of Jareth in my mind. Okay, well, if you believe me, then you can't sue.  
  
Lol.  
  
Ana stood motionless even though she could now move freely.  
  
"Did I hear right mom? I can see Jareth?" she asked solemnly, her eyes filled with hope that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
(A/N Well, duh we all know it wasn't a dream. Stupid Ana. I hate her. She's such a little pmsy bitch, but she has to be there. And well, it turns into a j/s for awhile, but there is an explanation for it.)  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"It's not my business Ana. Though he killed your father, you never knew him so you have no reason to absolutely hate him." Ana threw her arms around Sarah's neck.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!' Sarah, a bit surprised by this action, hesitated a little, then kissed Ana's forehead.  
  
"Now, off with you!" she whispered. She didn't have to be told twice. Soon, all Sarah could see was a small blur moving farther away from her. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She waved her hand and she was at the entrance to her kingdom. She looked around the familiar place.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~: :~::~::  
  
She shrieked with terror and delight as she swung on a huge vine. Anton jumped.  
  
"ANTON!" she screamed. He did a flip and landed in a tree. She sighed with relief to see his shining staring at her as if to ask why she was worried.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~: :~::~::  
  
Sarah slumped down into a heap. Never again would she see his shining eyes, so inquisitive yet understanding. His soft smooth voice would never again ring in her ears. She had known that for almost fifteen years. She saw the vines standing perfectly still as if afraid to move despite the soft breeze. She stood, prepared to do something she hadn't in a long time.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this. Anton, I miss you so much." She whispered, secretly hoping he'd somehow hear her words and come back, even if just for a moment. She wrapped the strong thin line around her fingers tightly, took a running start, and swung into the air. She reached out and took another, almost flying through the trees. She never wanted to stop. She let the final vine swing with her for a while. She heard a faint laughter. She looked up and saw a shining face above  
  
"Anton?" she whispered. He reached out and grabbed the vine. He took her hand and kissed it, then helped her up. She looked up at him, but he was gone.  
  
"No! Not AGAIN! I'm GOING CRAZY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" she cried, curling into a tight ball.  
  
"Sarah, are you alright?" a soft male voice asked. She looked up into Kindari's eyes. His arms enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I've been fine for a long time, but all of a sudden Anton's coming back to me. I don't know if I should forgive Jareth or not. I can't hate him forever. And he doesn't love ana but she thinks he does and without Anton I'm lost!"" by the time she'd finished, tears were again streaming down her face. She leaned her head on the silky black cape he wore.  
  
'you're right about one thing Sarah, you can't hate him forever. You could just say you forgive him and let a friendship start between you two."  
  
"Jareth wouldn't let it stay as a friendship. He's just plain seductive and damn him for knowing it. His worse enemy would lose to him in a game of seduction. I won't deny that I find him utterly gorgeous, but isn't it betrayal to leave Anton behind?" she mumbled. Kindari sighed and pulled back a little and looked at her.  
  
"Sarah listen to me. I know you think that, but wouldn't he want you to be happy? If you had been killed, would Anton never see anther woman again? As long as you never tell Jareth that you love him, you'll be fine. Say that and you're on a one way trip to goblin queen lane." He said rolling his eyes. He gave Sarah another big hug. "Do what you're heart and head agree on." She bit her lip and then kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first, but he accepted it knowing that a. she wasn't drunk and b. she wasn't on drugs. He lightly pried her lips open with his tongue, caressing hers in his. Her hands tangled in his blond hair, which was thicker then Jareth's. His hands explored her body and hers flew back to his chest. When both needed air, they broke lip contact but stayed in each others arms.  
  
"Both my heart and head said it was right." She whispered. He nodded. "I gotta be alone for a while, please. It's not you, I just need to be alone." He nodded, then briefly kissed her again and vanished.  
  
"Anton, what would you do?" she said softly. She paused, as if expecting an answer, then sighed yet again. She waved her hand and she was back in her room in her castle. She kicked off the stain slippers she wore and climbed into her bed. She drifted off in a beautiful slumber. (A/N:Snoring like a pig. Lol jk for all u sarah fans out there. There better be none. She waas so stupid to leave Jareth. MY BABY! HE WAS ALL ALONE! Now he has me. I'll continue, but you people do NOT deserve it. Acutally, I won't continue. I found a story with 10 chapters that has 200 reviews. You people don't like my story I'm going to go curl into a ball and cry. No, I'm just not in the mood to type. I posted another chapter of the death wish, so read that instead. Bye. I'm distressed. 


	20. Default Chapter 5 of Part II

DREIDAL DREIDAL DREIDAL I MADE YOU OUT OF CLAY DREIDAL DREIDAL DREIDAL UM.. LALALALALALALA!  
  
IF ANYONE KNOWS THE WORDS TO THE DREIDAL SONG, THEN PLEASE TELL ME THEM BECAUSE I HAVE THREE LINES GOING THROUGH MY HEAD.  
  
  
  
TERRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATED FOR YOU!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *SIGH. I suppose I should really spell it out again. I own it. You do not own it. It is mine. Jareth is mine. Sarah, she's just plain stupid. Kindari's mine. Ana, again, being the daughter of someone who is plain stupid, is just a fricken imbecile! So continuing on, Anton is mine, hoggle is a dwarf, didymus belongs to me, ludo is a big Muppet baby! So if you believe, then you can't sue. LOL I JUST REMEMBERED I REMEMBERD THE MUPPET BABY SONG|! WERE ANY OF YOU AROUND WHEN THE MUPPET BABIES WERE STILL ON?! I USED TO WATCH THAT SHOW WHEN I WAS LIKE, 5 6 7, OMG  
  
MUPPET BABIES DUN DUNNA DUNNA DUNA FOR YOU!  
  
JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MAKE BELIEVE, AND YOU CAN BE ANYWHERE!  
  
MUPPET BABIES DUN DUNNA DUNNA DUNA FOR YOU! MUPPET BABIES DUN DUNNA DUNNA DUNA FOR YOU! YEAH. I'M ON SOMETHING. I REFUSE TO SHARE IT. TERRIE, MAYBE IT COMES FROM YOUR COOKIES. QUITE POSSIBLY.  
  
*readers randomly whisper.  
  
SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT the chapter? I suppose so or you wouldn't read this far.  
  
Arighty everyone sit in the circle for story time. Oh, and this chapter WILL confuse.  
  
Suddenly she woke, hearing Anton utter her name in her ear. She rolled over and let his arms encircle her. She inhaled his scent like a breath of fresh.  
  
"Sarah, you cant' possibly think that you are worthless to me my angel." She kissed him deeply. The dawn came and she saw a crystal.  
  
"ANTON!" she whispered fiercely. He sat, as did she, leaning into Anton for security. The smirk, the piercing eyes, the look death were in his eyes. Jareth. She felt herself in different arms now. She looked at her surroundings seconds before Jareth's lips swept to hers. She pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could. The gleam from the dagger briefly held a picture her. It all came back to her. He was going to kill Anton. She attacked Jareth, biting his hand. The dagger dropped and froze just before it hit the ground. Everything froze. Anton smiled at her.  
  
"Sarah, I have to admit, the question of your loyalty wavered slightly. I foresaw Jareth trying to take you, so I warned you against it. Sarah, if you wish to, I have no reason why you couldn't-" she said coldly. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"NO! I forgot the pain of losing you. It was so long ago. I couldn't even if I wanted to." She pulled him closer to her. "That and I don't need him now. I have you."  
  
'Sarah, I'm not living. I cannot hold you the way I used to. I only exist in this realm for now because I bargained with death. He hates Jareth more then I do, or you, because Jareth beat him in wits and he now has immortality, as do all the fey. And you my angel. I have a purpose."  
  
"Y-you aren't leaving me?' she asked. He leaned down and kissed her with the passion that had been hidden for 15 years. The kiss broke for seconds at a time, but then continued. The castle faded away. They were back in their bedroom. Sarah climbed into the bed, and Anton kept kissing her until seconds before she fell asleep again.  
  
"Never blame yourself for what he did to me. It wasn't your fault." Right after his final statement, she fell back into her sleep. She woke breathing heavily. She looked around, but there was no trace of Anton anywhere. She put her hand where she had last seen him, it was still warm.  
  
"So was it a dream or a message?" she thought quietly.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:~::~:: ~::~::~::~::  
  
Ana galloped across the long stretch of about two miles. It was common knowledge that in between each of the kingdoms was a vast stretch of flat land. It was used for various events, such as tournaments, festivals, and once every few centuries, it could possibly serve as a battleground. In the distance she saw the labyrinth. She would get there by dawn if she rode all night, but then it would be impossible to get through that damn labyrinth. She slowed the horse (A/N I can never remember if I named it lightfoot or lightwing so now it's just the horse. Lol ^_^)  
  
"Jareth, I need you." A flash of light appeared and the goblin king was before her. He looked at her with amused eyes.  
  
"Yes Ana?" he said with a twisted smiled. She blushed. "Um... I wanted to see you, or surprise you actually." He looked at her with eyes as if to say 'and your point is?'.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to talk. I was about to sit down for dinner." He noticed the blush grow redder, and how embarrassed she looked. ::Oh fine I'll be a gentleman for once.:: "Would you care to join me?" he purred. Relief shone in her eyes.  
  
::He's not awful. He's a life saver.:: She nodded, seeing as she couldn't think of anything that sounded even remotely intelligent to say. He smirked at her and waved his hand. They were changed and in a small dining room. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Jareth sat across from her. A big bowl of KFC was on the table with little sides of mashed potatoes and gravy, and macaroni and cheese. There was also a little basket of the rolls. (A/n I love KFC and I love their bread rolls even more! Ignore this, I am so on something. TERRIE, it's the cookies isn't it?) Ana eyed him.  
  
"I always thought you were more of a cole slaw man." He laughed.  
  
"No dear child, I despise cole slaw, So Sarah finally allowed you to see me without problem?"" he said.  
  
"Well, at first she said she was inspired by you to make things hard for everyone. Then she said she didn't give a damn and she let me go."  
  
::She's finally breaking. I will have her yet. The spell was working.::  
  
"What?" she said. He snapped back into reality.  
  
"Nothing." He lied. She could see through it but decided not to question him. "What was it you wanted to see me about?" she blushed again.  
  
"well, no real reason." She mumbled, looking down at her fried chicken leg. She picked it up and took a bite.  
  
::So, Sarah's dear daughter finds me attractive. How Ironic.:: he thought to himself.  
  
"Did Sarah say why she let you see me?"  
  
"no, but she looked a bit flustered. Why?"  
  
"I wasn't aware I needed a reason for asking questions. Sorry for offending you"  
  
"You didn't -"  
  
"Yes I did." He went back to eating his mashed potatoes and gravy.  
  
"Jareht, you didn't offend me. I was just wondering why you asked." She felt his eyes search her face. She hesitantly took a bite of her macaroni and cheese (A/N that is so corny. KFC for royalty. NEVER doubt the power of cheese.).  
  
"Have you ever seen your father"  
  
"When I was very lttle. I know mother used to take me to see him. Then she'd leave me with Kindari."  
  
"Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Kind of, but not now." She smiled at him.  
  
"Would you like to stay tonight?" she nodded. They finished their meals in silence.  
  
KFC is so yummy to the tummy. Bye. I lied when I said I was on strike because you guys changed my minds.  
  
K bye. You people are lucky. I want 5 reviews for this chapter  
  
Oooga booga booga  
  
Muppet babies dun dunna dunna for you! ..........right.......  
  
B Y E 


	21. Default Chapter 6 of Part II

"Would you like to stay tonight?" she nodded. They finished their meals in silence. Jareth rose from his seat and walked over to Ana offering his arm. She took it, and he led her from the room. They turned down many hallways, climbed a staircase, then they stopped at a huge pair of oak doors.  
  
"These are your chambers Ana. Feel free to go anywhere in the castle. If you want to see the labyrinth, just call me. I'll hear you. I must for now take my leave though if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry to be such a bother." She said softly. (yep, I decided to make her, pretty much, a wuss. Until a bit later. But I won't reveal that yet.)  
  
"Ana, you are anything but a bother." He took her hand in his and placed a feathery kiss on her fingertips. As he turned away, he heard swearing under her breath. He grinned and continued down the hall.  
  
::Poor girl. Thinks I care about her. I have a much bigger prize in mind. Such a pity. Off to see Sarah, or better yet, bring her here." He thought. He waved his hand and stared into the newly created crystal. His precious Sarah was sitting and thinking. He blew on the crystal and watched it float out of the window and towards her kingdom.  
  
"She'll be here soon enough." He reminded himself.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
Sarah sighed. Forgiving Jareth was out of the question. But could she be friends with him? But hten he wouldn't let that stay there, that and Ana loves him.  
  
:: Oh good lord Sarah you're jealous. You love him and you know it.::  
  
::But he killed Anton::  
  
::He's been sorry for fifteen years.::  
  
::No. I can't forget that. Especially when Jareth's the reason I can't be wrapped in Anton's arms. No:: The nagging voice faded from her mind, realizing now was not the time she would sway.  
  
"I have to tell him." She caught his crystal. "What Jareth?" He appeared behind her, sliding his strong arm around her.  
  
"Tell who what my sweet?" she sighed.  
  
"Tell you something. I'll tell you later.  
  
"Sarah." he said in a warning tone  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." She said bluntly. He pinched her side playfully, but she was too tired to bother laughing.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her hair.  
  
::Great. Just the topic I was trying to avoid.::  
  
"I love you too Jareth, but I can't forgive." He smiled to himself.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
"Sarah what have you done!? I told you not to say that to him! OF ALL PEOPLE, HIM!" Kindari sighed, flicked his wrist, and the crystal evaporated.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
Jareth rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"But Sarah, I'm not asking to be forgiven. I just want you to come home to me. You love me, yet you loathe."  
  
"But I couldn't do this Jareth, I-"  
  
"You could Sarah," he interrupted. "And that's what frightens you. You're strong, but not strong enough. You can't avoid me or resist me forever. Just think, fifteen years has been a struggle and a losing one at that. You knew I'd eventually have given Ana back if you fought long enough, but you gave into your desires." He said seriously. She was captivated.  
  
"How can I love you, yet hate you so much?" He wanted to kiss her, to hold her closer then possible. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her eye. She pulled away, turning around so she could see him.  
  
"Why can't you forgive me, even though I'm not asking for it?"  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
"If someone killed me to punish you, would you forgive that person."  
  
"That's different." She got up and called a crystal.  
  
"No Jareth, it's exactly the same." She disappeared. He followed her. He saw her now next to Anton's glass coffin. She wasn't crying, she just had a blackness surrounding her. She'd ever be his would she? No, she was too attached to that damn traitor. She really loved him. She loved Jareth too, but it wasn't the same. She looked up and nodded, slightly acknowledging him.  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
She looked back down at Anton. His face was so pail, but his hair still held the sunlight.  
  
"I always thought before that it was a fairy tale, like snow white, or you. That if I just kissed him he'd come back you know."  
  
"Except no matter how hard you try it can't happen. A path of time can only be used once. Even if you hadn't slapped me, Anton would've died that night. He was to be poisoned. If that didn't succeed I would've summoned him in private and killed him.  
  
"I should've died instead. It was my fault. I should've tried harder to stop you. I could go back and not allow him to stay."  
  
"Sarah, remember about 18 years ago when you left me? I tried with all o f my heart and magic to get you to stay. I went back so many times. I tried helping you, letting you see Toby, just plain taking you to the center. Nothing worked. You always left. Don't try it Sarah. You'll go through the pain of seeing him die over and over again. It will hurt Sarah, very badly. Worse when you finally realize you cannot be with him anymore." She just looked at him with sorrow.  
  
"But you never gave up hope. Hope that today would come and I'd lov-"  
  
"Jareth, where are you?" A distant voice said. Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Looks like my daughter is waiting." He grabbed her hand and raised her to her feet.  
  
"You're not getting out of this that easily." He grinned mockingly, called a crystal and the two disappeared. Sarah sighed.  
  
"Jareth, why are we in your chambers?" His cat-like grin spread wider.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Sarah. I brought you here to talk of your confession of love, but for a moment I must receive your daughters call." He said smugly.  
  
Sarah sat on his bed and swung her feet so that she leaned against his pillows. His eyes devoured her body and he approached.  
  
"What are you doing sweet Sarah?" She growled in disapproval at the name, but answered all the same.  
  
"I was trying to find Ana using my magic but it would seem my powers have randomly disappeared. Now I wonder how that could've happened?" she said coolly. He sat above her, his thigh inches away from her face.  
  
"You couldn't honestly think that I'd let a flower like you leave so quickly?" She lifted herself a bit and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Well, not really." He looked down at her with desire, and scooping her into his arms, his lips met hers in a soft embrace of lust, love, and whatever lies in between.  
  
"She's waiting Sarah."  
  
"She's impatient, just as her mother was."  
  
"Was?" She laughed.  
  
"All right, is." He kissed her nose then vanished. Sarah sighed, missing him already.  
  
"He's so perfect. How could I have ever been mad at him?" she thought. "I mean, there's nothing. OH MY GOD!" she sat up with the realization dawning upon her.  
  
"YOU CHEAP SCHEMING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD!" She said to herself, venom dripping with each word. "Well just wait till you get back you little cocky arrogant son of a bitch." She smiled a devil's grin and began her mental plan.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
He appeared from behind her, and leaned against a dark stone wall. He watched with amusement as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"You called." He purred. She spun around with her eyes dark. She smiled.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Remember Ana, I am a king. I have things I need to attend to besides the entertainment of my unexpected guests." He remarked coolly. She looked down ashamed at her request for his presence. He sighed, she's as easily manipulated as Sarah is. His plan so far was smoothly commencing. He cupped her chin. "What is it you require of me Ana?" he added softly.  
  
"Nothing really." She muttered. "I just got lost and I wanted to know if you had a map I could borrow." He tapped her forehead.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"How should I know? You're castle is friggen huge!"  
  
"Think Ana, try a bit. You may be surprised."  
  
"Okay, how about second floor third corridor. WHOA how did I know that?" she looked expectantly at Jareth, who just looked impatient, wanting desperately to get back to Sarah, who was probably getting tired from. of course it wouldn't stay forever. Only long enough to produce a legitimate heir, and she had no way out of becoming his wife.  
  
"Simple. I gave you an inner map. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my chambers. I have," he thought for a moment, "pressing matters that need attending to." With that, he was out of her sight.  
  
"If he thinks he can avoid me he's wrong." She thought. The goblins all stared as the young girl hustled up the stairs to his royal chambers. She waited outside the door upon hearing his voice.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
"I'm back sweet Sarah." She wads sitting in a chair, in a candlelit corner of the room. He knew by the way she looked at him something was wrong. She stood and walked to him, swaying her hips gently, but enough for him to notice. She stopped when she was mere inches in front of him.  
  
"Let's play a game called Truth or dare." She said seductively. Seeing no reason to argue, he nodded, and attempted to pull her to him. "No, not yet.  
  
"My question is do I want you? Yes."  
  
She trailed a hand up his thigh with a feathery lightness of torture. Then suddenly her hand darted to his crotch and she squeezed it until he cried out, as he attempted to pull her hand away, but her grip was iron.  
  
"Your question is Did you Really believe that I wouldn't catch on to your little enchantment spell?" she paused, then let him go. He fell to the ground, looking up with hatred upon his true love.  
  
"Such a thin line between love and hate. But you really didn't figure stupid old Sarah would remember why in particular she would happen to hate you with a passion? I don't care how Jareth, but Anastasia will find out that you killed her father. I don't care why, just the fact that you threw that dagger that stole his life. Now here's the second part of the game." She bent down to the ground and looked into his eyes, who were desperate for her to end this tormenting.  
  
"My dare is not to kill you where you stand. Your dare is to Tell her. If you lie to my daughter consider yourself a dead man." His face was red with fury. He pinned her to the ground.  
  
"You cannot prove it. The only ones who know are you, Kindari and me." They both jumped at the door as it slammed open. Ana stood there.  
  
"Great." He thought. She glided over to him with a smirk. He stood, leaving Sarah on the ground. She smiled sweetly and put her hands on his shoulders. "shit." She kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, the heel of her palm met his nose. She body slammed him, and he fell to the floor.  
  
"That was for my father." She cupped his pained face in her hand staring into icy mismatched eyes. "and this is for lying to me and being an egotistical bitch." She punched his face and he fell unconscious to the floor. She punched him a few times in the chest. She smiled in victory, and she looked up when she heard a silvery laugh ringing in the air.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, I-" Sarah shushed her. She stood and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm proud of you sweetie. I'm not angry in any way. You needed to hear it from the criminals mouth to believe it. I would've been skeptical too. He's very charming when he wants to be. I love him."  
  
"I know mom. Why wasn't anything done? To Jareth I mean."  
  
"Honestly darling I don't know."  
  
"He will suffer. I will not rest until he does!" she snapped.  
  
"Anastasia, Anton was murdered 15 years ago. Before you were born. It's over hon." Ana pulled away.  
  
"It's not only My father. He's harassed you, misused magic against you, threatened my life, threatened yours, tried to force you into producing an heir to both kingdoms. He can still get into trouble for his crimes against us!" she exclaimed. Sarah shook her head sadly.  
  
"Ana, you'd be thrown out of the Seelie Court if you pleaded with that case. They would cut you to ribbons. Magic is a freedom. With that comes a responsibility of defense and tolerance." Sarah rolled her eyes as a groan from Jareth arose. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up." She said thoughtfully. Ana smirked.  
  
"Can we stay? I want to torment the dear Goblin King more." She pleaded.  
  
"Even if he is our enemy we do not sink that low. Get back home." The firmness in Sarah's voice left no room to argue. Defeated, Ana braced herself for her mothers' magic. Sarah smiled, then looked into a cold pair of eyes watching her.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you fixed up then." She said softly. With a wave of her hand he was on his bed. His shirt was off, revealing his chest, covered with bruises from Ana. She walked over to him, her satin slippers making no sound on the stone floor. He turned his head towards her. She pointed to a blank table and on it appeared a few small towers and a white bowl full of water. Next to it a few herbs were laying. She gently wet a towel then ran it across his chest softly, being careful not to put pressure on his wounds. He caught her hand.  
  
"If you are helping me out of pity you should damn well leave." Egotistical as always. She pushed his hand away focusing her eyes on her hand, and silently continued. After a few minutes she felt his pain begin to drain away. She cupped her hand, filled it with water and with her other hand crushed a piece of atria, the bark of a Mangham tree. It was very useful for such bruises as his. He tried to sit up. She pushed him back down. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Lean back. I've got to fix that nose." He did so, but kept staring at her. He stared at her intensely, knowing very well that she had consciously avoided her question. She met his eyes, knowing immediately what he wanted. "I already told you. I can't say it again."  
  
"Won't is more like it. You love me Sarah. Stay with me awhile."  
  
"Only until your pain is all gone. I didn't plan that attack on you and it'd have been wrong of me not to help heal you." She drew a gentle line on his nose, moving the cartilage back together and sealing it. She turned to leave.  
  
"You said you'd stay until my pain was gone. I'm still in pain from you." She turned back around.  
  
"Look, we can't happen. That's the only-"  
  
"Why not Sarah? I'm not asking to be forgiven. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I told you I can be cruel." Why did those words ring a bell? She traced back. It was hoggle; his words from right after saving them. As she had got lost in her thoughts, Jareth had slid his arms around her. He surprised her by not using the will of domination. He just held her as if comforting her grief. She trembled a bit, being held to his naked chest. Of course she had been here before, right in his arms, but never to him as a soul. She let herself relax just clinging to him. He moved his hands slowly but deliberately, cupping her breast. She shoved him away. His grip was firm, and she fell on top of him.  
  
"Stop it! This isn't right. You had your chance now let me go!" she said quietly. She seized the opportunity to pull away from him. "By the way, I'm still mad at you for casting another spell on me." He looked puzzled.  
  
"Another?"  
  
Think back to the peach Jareth." They shared a small grin, then the moment was over. She waved to him, then vanished into the mists. He leaned back in his pillows, inhaling her scent.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
"How did this start? How am I to go about this? He did it AGAIN! I can't love him given the circumstances. Stupid feelings, stupid heart, stupid Jareth." She thoughts. She stopped Shaine in the corridor. He bowed.  
  
"Yes majesty?"  
  
"Where's Ana?'  
  
"In the court garden with Kindari majesty." She let out a sigh of content and smiled. He smiled, then continued walking down the corridor. Sarah hummed a tune as she turned down the east wing to her chambers. She pushed open the doors and walked into her familiar room. Everything was as it should be. Walking to her bathroom with a grace any dancer would envy she lapped her hands twice. A small elfish child appeared instantly. Sarah kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Samaria, could you prepare a bath for me." The child nodded mutely, as it was taught not to speak to her. "Thank you." She stripped down. Samaria waved a hand and a small waterfall appeared, pouring hot clean water into the empty pool.  
  
"is there anything else you require milady?" she asked.  
  
"No, but unless I call you, you and Shaine can take the day off and play in the forest. Take a few horses if you like."  
  
Her face lit up and she ran off. Sarah smiled, and sank into the pool. The best things about Elfish water are that the water never loses the heat it holds; and no matter how dirty you are, the water always stays clean.  
  
She sat for a few hours, trying to figure out many things. How did he place t hat spell on her? Possibly when I was in his castle and that damn kiss. How could I have missed it though? Stupid life. She lifted herself out and reached for a towel. She wrapped herself in the soft cloth, and stepped out. She dried her hair straight, but pulled it into a braid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Of chapter 6 


	22. Default Chapter 7 of Part II

Disclaimer: FINE. I DO OWN THE LABYRINTH! I BOUGHT IT FOR A PENNY! It was such a loss to me, my shiny penny. *sniff. Yeha right.  
  
K, I know this isn't as long as my normal chapters, but you know what? DEAL WITH IT! I was going to keep typing, but see, I found the perfect cliff hanger and I couldn't resist. It ends with a question.  
  
  
  
The next morning, she arose before dawn. With a great yawn, she opened her eyes. She felt tension in the forest, and the presence of both Kindari and Jareth near the kingdom. 'Shit.'  
  
"Zikaira, I need you!" The little elf appeared with a cut across her face. Tears were streaming down her face. Sarah ran to the child, a pained look on her own face. As soon as she touched her, the wound began to heal.  
  
"What happened child? Please tell me!" She was trembling. Sarah enclosed her in a protective hug.  
  
"A demon milady. It came from the shadow-world. There are a few scattered through out the kingdom, making random attacks, like the one on Zikaira."  
  
"Shadow world?" Her eyes looked up to see a ranger from her southern borders. He was drenched in what she assumed to be demon blood.  
  
"It's a dark place under the labyrinth. Jareth's declared war against Ana. He says it's for some attack on his life. Kindari is out now keeping all attacks to a minimum until you arrive."  
  
"Bloody hell and god bless. Go now and tell him I'm coming as quickly as time allows." He bowed and took off down the hall. With a careless wave she was in a white flowing gown, a war symbol of peace and unity. When a leader wore white to the battlefield, he or she could not be harmed until such time that he made the first attack. She fastened the kingdoms emblem around her. Neck. It was a silver rose entwined in vines of green silver. Her hair was pulled back into a lone braid. A small silver crown adorned her head. She disappeared, mounted Dissentra, and reappeared a little ways in from the kingdom boundary. She urged Dissentra to a walk, and slowly they emerged from their surrounding sanctuary. Sure enough, Jareth was in all black on a black stallion. Behind him, a vast field of goblins and demons chanted in a unanimous blood thirst. She approached Jareth, going past Kindari and her own army. She stopped when she was literally right next to him. She looked into his eyes and for once did not feel the need to look away.  
  
"Please don't do this. If you love me, come over your pride of not withdrawing."  
  
His eyes held a tormented look, but his indifference slid into place.  
  
"Then surrender." She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I think not. I'd rather just try to find a way to not utterly destroy my kingdom."  
  
"Come with me Sarah. I'll save you from him. He doesn't love you. He wants both our kingdoms. Please Sarah."  
  
He sounded so desperate. She sighed. Lifting her soft arms around him, she hugged him.  
  
"Jareth, please, please don't say that. Part of me wants so much to believe and trust you. And you think nothing of it but manipulation."  
  
"Come with me, come home."  
  
"I can't just leave my kingdom unprotected."  
  
"My magic as well as yours guards it. Your worries can be buried at least a few hours. I have to let you know the truth."  
  
"I could let Kindari be regent for now." He pushed her back.  
  
"No! Promise me you'll never leave him in charge of your kingdom.' He said fiercely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I already told you. He'll attack me and take my kingdom. Sarah absolutely not! I swear to leave you alone for the rest of forever, just don't let him be in power of you."  
  
"No!" she blushed at her outburst. "No, you couldn't do that to me. I love you, you know I love you, but I don't trust you. I won't leave him in my power."  
  
"Good. Now leave me in your power."  
  
"What?!" Her eyes flashed angrily. A realization struck her. "This was your plan wasn't it? Use my love against me to turn me against Kindari!" She tried to shove him off his horse, but he caught both her wrists in one hand.  
  
"Sarah would I really do that?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You can't love me if you don't trust me. You're a murderer yourself, just like me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are the bane of my existence."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"You're a prisoner of war now Sarah."  
  
"Please Jareth." Her face tore his heart in two, but he, of course, wasn't about to let her know that. He waved his free hand, and she turned to see her kingdom burst into flames. Silent tears flooded down her face.  
  
"Make your choice Sarah, but before you do, you should know that the fire is willed by me and me alone. You could never stop it. It would turn your precious forest into a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. Your blue sky would fade to grey." He teleported her to sit in front of him. He closed his eyes, willing his magic to draw an image before her. She saw her kingdom, then it faded to the Hall of Kings. She cried out as she saw Ana's corpse burning next to Anton's. They both sat up and stared at her with hazy eyes.  
  
"You did this to us." Ana said solemnly. She laid back down, her body turning to dust. It blew away.  
  
"You promised to keep the kingdom safe." He said quietly. He let himself lay again. He too perished to dust. Kindari kept a straight face.  
  
"Stop." He said sharply. He broke Jareth's concentration, whose eyelids fluttered open. "Return her. In the rules of war, a queen cannot be harmed or taken prisoner!" Jareth nodded.  
  
"I admit to that, but she counts as the ruler. She has no master..yet."  
  
"She is my bride. We married last night." Jareth smirked. He reached for Sarah's hand, but she pulled away. Her eyes were still fixed on the fire that was eating away at her home. "Give me your hand love." He pressed gently. The way he said it made him seem almost trustworthy. She felt a small surge of magic. Kindari bit his lip. Jareth's face eased into relief.  
  
"The marriage is not consummated, and you don't have her agreement. I wonder why not?" he added. She ignored his comment. "She is my prisoner until Ana submits the kingdom to my name."  
  
"Please stop it." She requested weakly.  
  
"It?"  
  
"The fire." He kissed her cheek, and the image died away, leaving the peaceful forest she knew and loved.  
  
::I'll get away somehow.:: She casta last glance at Kindari, tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms and they vanished, leaving no trace that anything had happened.  
  
"Damn him to the hells of this world and the next." Kindari muttered aloud.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"My Sarah, it would seem you have a choice to make. One that determines your stay in my palace." She stared out an open window, and he stood so closely behind her that she could feel all of him.  
  
"It is no palace, it is a cage. For any bird you desire."  
  
"Put it whatever way yo8u will. Until your daughter submits to me, you are mine to do with what I will. So my exotic dove, will you take the lock and chains, rebelling against me as always, or will you take the road of obedience, allowing you splendor?"  
  
Hehehe. Cliff hangers. Which will she pick? Hm...  
  
Jareth: Oh my dear love SHUT UP! Just leave the readers alone.  
  
Oh but where's the fun in that? Tormenting the readers is one of my favorite hobbies.  
  
Jareth: And so is reading reviews, which you wont' get if you piss your readers off.  
  
*reconsiders.  
  
Yes, I suppose that is a very good philosophy.  
  
Jareth: I can't believe you made me that cruel.  
  
*Gives Jareth a hug.  
  
Well, Sarah deserves it for leaving you my sweet dah-ling!  
  
Jareth; I suppose she does. But why can't YOU piss her off. I mean, lord I made the woman cry enough in this story.  
  
Well.I don't want to make her cry. Then she'll come bitch at me! But it doesn't matter! Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) married that guy from A knights tale! SO YOU"RE OFFICIALLY FREE MY LOVE!  
  
*his eyes widen and he begins to run. (  
  
^_^ I'm COMING MY DAH-LING  
  
If you'll excuse me I have to chase after my ONE TRUE LOVE! However, that may take a while, so don't expect the next chapter for a lil while. KAY? BYE  
  
*Camera zooms to the old man sleeping.  
  
Little Spanish birdie: Please, leave a contribution in ze little box! 


	23. Default Chapter 8 of Part II You know wh...

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah  
  
"Whichever I suppose. To me it matters not if I die in splendor or chains. Kindari will not yield to this. I have told him I absolutely forbid that my kingdom go to you. It will go to Kindari, who may in time love my Anastasia, or take some other mistress to his bed." She said, finally confirming that they were not married.  
  
"You gave it to him!"  
  
"Yes. He deserves it more then you do!" He let out an angry sigh, letting himself calm quickly.  
  
"You truly do not care of your own future?" She turned and looked at him, an exhausted look on her face.  
  
"I cannot care. This gift of immortality is turning into the worst curse that I can think of. I cannot just end my life like I could if I were mortal, therefore ending this game that you and I play. It is one of great passion, love, hatred, and vengeance. Nothing could bring me more joy then to just go home." She said. She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alas, you may go free into my labyrinth, but only with me present. But I cannot let you leave just because you pull a guilt trip. You know I love you Sarah." He bent to kiss her, but she turned her head away, slightly leaning on him.  
  
"May I sleep for awhile?"  
  
"Of course. You'll have to share a bed with me though, unless you'd rather get lost in the castle looking for another room, which I will save you the trouble of not knowing that there are no rooms prepared."  
  
"That's fine, I'm just so tired-" she fell into a dead faint. Jareth had her in his arms quickly, then he carried her to his room. He laid her softly in his bed, kissing her lips softly. He forced air down to her lungs, and her eyes opened.  
  
"Jareth what happened? I remember falling and now you, but what?"  
  
"Sh. It's' fine. You can rest now." He got up to leave, but she caught his hand.  
  
"Stay, please? I don't want to be alone. He sat back down and pulling his boots off, he climbed in behind her, holding her as close to him as paper to glue.  
  
Her last words before falling asleep were "I forgive you Jareth." They hit him hard. Why? She had for so long fought his love and all he offered, using Anton as her excuse. Now, when he finally accepted that and backed off, she forgave him. Why did she have to be so hard to figure out? he smiled. His very own labyrinth.  
  
"Why are you so difficult my beauty?"  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured, still half asleep.  
  
"Nothing my Sarah."  
Yeah Jareth seduces Sarah again. No point in going into details, it's happened so many times that it's getting a bit pointless. If you guys want me to actually type up what I wrote, then just lemme know in your reviews.  
  
I'm done. I've decided to stop writing this story for a while just because this story is getting too damn repetitive. Mainly becuz I can't find what I already wrote and I'm really caught up in my newer story Quenching the light. I love that story, and I very much want to continue it. I don't know what to do, so here's this chapter, and I can't get myself new ideas even though I have a very special muse that has been there for me this entire story.  
  
So TERRIE, how are those cookies coming along? The special HAPPY cookies? Yeah, that's a big inside joke/thing. It's not really a funny one, but eh, what are you going to do.  
  
IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE AND READS LORD OF THE RINGS OR SEEN THE MOVIE, YOU MUST DO ME A FAVOR AND READ A STORY I JUST RECENTLY STARTED. ITS UNDER MY NAME, ITS CALLED MEDUSA SUE. OH MY GOD IT"S HIStERICAL SO READ IT PLEASE! IF YOU GUYS CAN DO THAT FOR ME THEN I WILL TRY TO GET A GooD LONG CHAPTER OUT BY NEXT WEEKEND! 


	24. Default Chapter 1 of Part III WOOOOO IM ...

The Forever Rose: Part 3  
  
Ana paced furiously at the palace gate. Naturally, Kindari had ordered the palace guards to watch her closely, and told them she was no to leave the palace grounds, which included the grand home itself, a small garden next to a waterfall, and of course the stables. All she wanted to know was if her mother was alright. Her emerald train glided behind her as she walked. What if her mother were lying wounded somewhere in the battlefield? Or worse, dead?  
  
'Don't think such thoughts.' She chided herself. 'Mother will come home with Kindari.' She tried her best to be patient, but the knot in her heart told her that something was wrong.  
  
Her head snapped to the tiny blur that approached quickly, the sound of hooves pounding into the ground reaching her ears. A smile lit her face, and lifting her gown slightly, she descended the stairs. The two identical guards stepped out in front of her and crossed their axes. She let out a howl of frustration, stomping her foot and glowering.  
  
"Get out of my way!" she cried, her eyes looking past them. "Kindaris home now move!" Neither of them so much as blinked.  
  
Only when they heard Kindari's commanding tone did they retreat.  
  
His face looked tired and the lines of age seemed more present. He dismounted and turned around, bumping into Ana, who looked at him wide- eyed.  
  
"Well," she started hopefully, "where is she?"  
  
Kindari ignored her comment and drudged up the stairs. She followed, angered more by being ignored then any answer he could supply her with. He turned down a narrow hallway that lead to a small room with two comfortable chairs. He sat down in one and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. Ana knelt down next him and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Jareth took her prisoner."  
  
Somehow, this didn't surprise her. 'It's something he would do just because he thought he could do it.' She thought to herself. Kindari took her hands in his and gently bade her to stand, then pulled her to his lap. She was nervous, he'd never been this forward with her. He slid a hand up her thigh seductively, and brushed her hair off of her face. She pulled back, confused.  
  
"Kindari, no."  
  
"Ana, little angel, I want to marry you."  
  
She looked at him appalled.  
  
"You're with my mother?"  
  
"No. I want you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
hehehe I know I know, very short but hell its an update right? If I get some REVIEWS maybe I can write out longer updates hehehe ^_^  
  
~J~ 


	25. Authors note

A/N:

DAMNIT. I wrote this whole bloody thing out and reloaded the page and it deleted it so I have to bloody write it again. GR!

The whole point of this was to let you guys know, this story sucks, I'm rewriting it. Thank you, well, a HUGE thank you to those of you who did read it and like it, I'm going to try to make it a TAD bit better than it is. Hell, I hope to make it an actually readable story

I'm going to post this as a new story each time I rewrite a chapter. Then that chapter will be deleted from here. So happy reading to allaya , and I hope to do better this time around

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Cassandra

(don't ask where that came from, I couldn't tell you)


End file.
